Caminos Cruzados
by ZoeRodriguez
Summary: Bueno dicen que cuando nuestro mundo esta de cabeza dejamos de ser nosotros mismos, Maura Isles se enfrenta a perder lo que más ama y a vivir lo que nunca a vivido...
1. Chapter 1

**Caminos cruzados**

 _Se dice que: toma un minuto encontrar a una persona especial, una hora en apreciarla, un día para amarla, pero una vida para olvidarla._

Parte I

Es un día lluvioso, mi vida comienza de nuevo, en un estado diferente, sin nadie conocido, no es la primera vez que comienzo de cero así pasó cuando llegue a Boston, pero ahora eso es historia, bueno ha sido historia desde hace cinco horas y veinte minutos que tome un avión y deje todo atrás, desde hace 24 horas aproximadamente deje de ser Maura Isles Médico forense en jefe del Estado de Massachusetts, y véanme aquí, a fuera del aeropuerto de Seattle, al otro lado de mi antiguo hogar, esperando un taxi, pensando en todo y en nada, cuando una rubia distraída choco conmigo y me saco de mi transe.

L – disculpa, venia un poco distraída, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿te lastime? – me dijo preocupada, casi me tira por ir contestando una llamada.

M – no, no te preocupes, de hecho me trajiste de regreso… - ahí estaba yo con cometarios raros, pero ella me dedico una sonrisa.

L – ¿estas esperando a alguien? – me pregunto, seguía con esa linda sonrisa.

M – un taxi, pero creo que será imposible salir de aquí – ya estaba desesperada.

L – es por el clima – lo dudo - puedo llevarte, si tú quieres por supuesto – lo dijo amablemente

M – le sonreí – no te conozco – le dije insegura.

L – tómalo como disculpa por casi hacer que te cayeras, no soy ningún asesino serial ni nada por el estilo – sonrió - soy Lauren Lewis, de Canadá – me extendió su mano derecha.

M – Isles, Maura Isles – le sonreí, y le di la mano – de Boston… ¿y tus maletas? – le pregunte curiosa, iba a estar por más horas si no aprovechaba el viaje y la verdad es que no estaba en condiciones de pensar mucho.

L – yo… solo vine a dejar a Kenzie, una amiga, vive en España y vino de visita, mira no será molestia llevarte tengo que ir a trabajar y falta aún algunas horas, te prometo que no te hare daño – me sonrió, Lauren sintió que me conocía, era extraño, ella vio que tenía algo… mi mirada triste y vacía… como si estuviera a punto de quebrarme ahí mismo… pero estaba haciéndome la fuerte… esa mirada la había visto antes, la había visto en el espejo por más de un año, su propio reflejo, eso lo supe con el tiempo, cuando fui conociendo más a Lauren…

M – qué más da, pensé, yo creo que a estas alturas de mi vida lo que me pase no me importa, al menos hoy, no me importa – está bien, ¿Dónde está tu auto? – la mire, vi sus ojos color avellana, y me percaté de que era una mujer muy linda, su cabello muy bien cuidado, rubio, buen cuerpo, brazos lindos, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, Jane era la única mujer que pensé me podía atraer, bueno la amo eso me contestaba muchas preguntas, pero la mujer frente a mí era una desconocida.

L – sígueme – fue lo único que me dijo y se giró muy segura de que la seguiría, viéndola mejor, vestía muy bien, casual, cómodo y elegante, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que era la primera vez que yo no andaba vestida "para una sesión de fotos" como decía Jane, de hecho andaba más casual que nunca, ni siquiera sabía que tenía estas cosas en mi armario, muy en el fondo por supuesto, encontré unos converse blancos, unos jeans negros y me puse una playera blanca con rayitas negras, deje mi cabello suelto, podría jurar que no parecía que me estaba acercando a mis cuarentas. De pronto me di cuenta que estábamos llegando a su auto, me abrió la cajuela para dejar mi maleta, posteriormente me abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto, una chica muy linda me parece, si no me secuestra (eso pensaba yo imagínense), en fin, le di la dirección de la casa, no les he dicho pero compre una casa cerca de la playa, es sencilla comparada a la casa de mis padres y la casa de Boston, tiene la sala, un baño, el comedor y la cocina en el primer piso, en el segundo hay solo dos habitaciones, tengo un pequeño patio para comer cuando se dé la oportunidad, es una casa muy acogedora… creo que de Jane y su familia aprendí muchas cosas.

L – Dime Maura, ¿qué te trae por Seattle? – me dijo mientras encendía su auto, creo que vio lo distraída que me encontraba

M – Trabajo – conteste simplemente.

L - ¿a qué te dedicas? – Me observo – si no quieres hablar puedo callarme – se rio – hablo mucho a veces – seguía con esa linda sonrisa.

M – creo que está bien hablar… - lo dude - soy médico, ex médico forense en jefe del Estado de Massachusetts – lo dije, suspire, ella me dedico una mirada, me evaluó en menos de un segundo, puso en marcha el auto y se integró al camino, después de unos segundos se animó a preguntarme…

L – ¿se puede saber qué paso? – Pregunto dudosa - es un buen empleo… no tienes que contestar si no quieres, no hay problema, solo…

M – está bien… extrañamente me siento en confianza para hablar.

L – porque un extraño no juzga – me miro, estaba el semáforo en rojo, esas palabras… yo las había dicho una vez, le devolví la sonrisa.

M – me estaba asfixiando, si me quedaba… yo… no fue… - mi corazón se quebró.

L – no tienes que recordarlo ahora… - pensó por un momento y continuo - tal vez esto no te interese… pero lo compartiré de todos modos, de algo te servirá… yo vine aquí con el corazón roto por eso me aleje de Canadá – ¿lo intuyo?, no lo sabía en ese momento, pero me iba a contar algo que yo necesitaba – soy médico por cierto y trabajo en el hospital San Ángel - ¿coincidencias?, yo iba a trabajar ahí – bueno… me enamore de una chica – me lo conto sin dudar ni una sola vez, sin pena, sin inhibiciones - que tenía lamentablemente el corazón dividido en dos, éramos muy diferentes pero nos complementábamos muy bien, ella es diferente a cualquier persona, es… especial, luche por ella, me rompió el corazón una y mil veces más, espere mi chance, lo tuve, fui compresiva, le demostré que la amaba, pensé que podía competir con él, pero al final… creo que no pude – me miro, me sonrió.

M - ¿lo eligió a él? – le pregunte dudosa, en ese momento pensé que tal vez el universo me puso en el camino a Lauren para poder hablar libremente de mis sentimientos.

L – si… mmm yo no pude… mmm, satisfacer todas sus necesidades, por así decirlo, si estaba con ella más tiempo iba a terminar deshecha… estaba muy enamorada, así que hice lo que todos irracionalmente hacemos aunque de nada sirve – sonrió mirando al frente, concentrada en el camino – decidí poner tierra de por medio, ella debía aclarar sus sentimientos y yo los míos, yo sabía que siempre sería insuficiente para ella, lo que yo podía darle nunca mejoraría lo que él le ofrecía, no podía llevar su mismo ritmo – estaba hablando de más, entendí a medias esto, no sabía a qué se refería exactamente, económicamente no creo, porque se veía de clase, tal vez se refería a lo sexual, la verdad me dio pena preguntarle después de todo era una desconocida e íbamos a trabajar juntas, aunque ella no lo sabía – de cierta manera le deje el camino libre para que escogiera lo que quería hacer, y así lo hizo, y la verdad es que se veía venir, en fin… de eso ya paso un buen tiempo, tal vez 5 años, sí creo que sí… Seattle fue mi refugio, encontré un buen empleo y me alejo de todo lo que me la recordaba, lo supere y cuando la vi en su boda, todo fue tranquilo.

M – ¿se casó con él? – pregunte asombrada

L – No, se casó con una ella – volvió a sonreír al frente - se llama Tamsin, tienen una linda pequeña, que es igualita a Tamsin – la vida daba muchas vueltas, y la historia de Lauren solo me hizo darme cuenta de que algunas veces todo lo que nos pasa es tan injusto…

M - ¿duele? – pregunte curiosa…

L – el tiempo lo cura todo Maura, lo que crees que no puedes superar… el tiempo hace su magia y el día a día te ayuda

M – ella… - no sabía porque iba a decir esto, pero aquí iba – ella se casa en dos semanas…. – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

L – Lo siento – lo dijo en un susurro.

M – yo también… - lo dije en un susurro audible - ella, era mi compañera de trabajo, no sé exactamente el cómo, pero me enamore, nunca me había gustado una mujer… ¡no sé en qué estaba pensando! – me recrimine - estaba todo bien, ninguna había tenido nada serio, por eso creo que me bastaba con su amistad, pero un día Casey su exnovio, llego de Afganistán, ellos más antes estuvieron a punto de casarse y de tener un bebe, pero él se fue de nuevo, no pudo permanecer fuera de su trabajo y ella no le dijo que estaba embarazada, al final hubo un accidente y perdió al bebe - guarde silencio - es una larga historia, el punto es que le volvió a proponer matrimonio hace poco, yo no sabía que lo había perdonado o no me di cuenta, no lo sé… dijo que se retiraría y que Jane podía seguir con su trabajo, ella se emocionó, acepto, y me lo soltó todo así, me lo tome mal, no puedo mentir, trate de felicitarla y mostrarme feliz… pero mi maldita urticaria salió, estuve mal de tanto intentar parecer feliz, hasta que me confronto y una cosa llevo a la otra y termine soltándole que estaba enamorada de ella, yo y mi gran bocota…

L - ¿y qué paso? ¿Qué dijo ella?

M – la típica respuesta de Jane, enloqueció, no volvimos a hablar después de eso…

L – ¿no te busco?... ¿no la buscaste?

M – no – dije mirando al frente, el día parecía estar del mismo animo que yo – ni siquiera me despedí de ella, le deje una carta con su madre, le pedí disculpas por todo el daño que le hice al confesarle mis sentimientos, y le desee de corazón lo mejor en su matrimonio… aunque eso me hiciera pedazos

L – es decir, que nadie de tu antiguo trabajo sabe lo que estás haciendo en este momento – no me pregunto, me lo dijo como una afirmación.

M – así es, nadie sabe que renuncie, bueno exactamente pedí un año sabático para ordenar mi vida lejos de Boston, todo lo maneje con cuidado, se darán cuenta el lunes, que no apareceré para trabajar…

L – Maura… en mi tienes una amiga, puedes contar conmigo para lo que gustes... – volteo, me sonrió, esos ojos color avellana… me miraban de la manera más tierna, era tan transparente o al menos eso veía yo – de verdad, sé que no nos conocemos, pero me agradas, y si puedo hacer algo por ayudarte lo hare.

M – de hecho, trabajare en el mismo Hospital que tu – le sonreí, lo dije para intentar cambiar el tema de la conversación, ya no podía hablar más de eso, ella hizo lo mismo me sonrió, juraría que estábamos tonteando desde el momento en que nos cruzamos en el aeropuerto.

L – ahora entiendo porque tú casa está de paso a mi trabajo, de hecho está muy bien ubicada, yo vivo unas casas más adelante, seremos casi vecinas.

M – tengo una amiga aquí en Seattle, se llama Arizona, ella me ayudo a elegir y a agilizar un poco los tramites – en la plática el tiempo se fue muy rápido, casi habíamos llegado a mi nueva casa y sentí de nuevo que estaba comenzando de cero, me sentí tan cansada, hasta que Lauren me saco de nuevo de mis pensamientos…

L – hemos llegado – se estaciono, me miro y me sonrió.

M – muchas gracias por traerme, y por hablar conmigo, creo que me hacía falta – nos bajamos de su auto, abrió la cajuela baje mis maletas y le dije mientras encendía de nuevo su auto - no veremos en el hospital el Lunes…

L – si quieres puedo llevarte a pasear por Seattle, distraerte te va a hacer muy bien, este fin de semana como pensé que me aburriría sola en casa programe unas consultas… pero el próximo fin estaré libre y en las noches podemos ir a algunos lugares bonitos, yo no tengo muchos amigos aquí, prácticamente solo me dedico a mi trabajo… – saco una tarjeta de su bolsa y me la ofreció – llámame si se te ofrece algo, no tienes porque pasar por esto sola – esos ojos color avellana, eran tan trasparentes…

M – gracias Lauren, de verdad, gracias.

Después de despedirme de Lauren, entre a mi nueva casa, la vida ya no era la misma, yo no era la misma, mi ánimo, mi ropa, mi vocabulario, estaba deshecha.

M – ¡maldita sea! – grite, comencé a llorar en plena sala, me deje caer al piso, llore, el mundo se había derrumbado para mi… había perdido todo lo que amaba… no supe en que momento pero el agotamiento físico cobro su factura y ahí en medio de la sala me quede dormida, todas mis emociones reprimidas se vengaron de mi… horas más tarde entre mis sueños escuche algo sonar, mi celular supongo, eso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad…

 _M – Isles – costumbre – bueno… - ¡maldita sea! Olvide ver quien llamaba, estaba maldiciendo mucho últimamente, ustedes disculpen._

 _A – Hola Mau, te escuchas fatal, ¿estas bien?, ¿quieres que nos veamos hoy? – me dijo mi amiga preocupada, gracias a Dios era ella y no otra persona…_

 _M – Arizona me da mucho gusto escucharte, no te preocupes estaré bien._

 _A – Mau te conozco, necesitas mucho alcohol… - escuche su risa – y pizza…_

 _M – Lo que necesito es una tienda de deportes, creo que ya se en que ocupare mi tiempo libre._

 _A – Cariño, no tienes porque atravesar esto sola, estoy aquí, si me necesitas pido unos días en el hospital, y estoy contigo, hacemos lo que quieras…_

 _M – calma, déjame hacerlo a mi manera… tengo que poder con esto… - mi corazón se partía en pedacitos_

 _A – Mau… el invierno más eterno siempre termina…_

 _M – Lo sé_

 _A – llámame, te quiero, nos vemos pronto… - la llamada termino._

Así era Arizona, inoportuna, jajaja es mi mejor amiga, mi primera mejor amiga, casi mi hermana, es un encanto, siempre feliz, animada, siempre sabe cuando mi vida está hecha un desastre… el día termino más tranquilo, desempaque, comencé a conocer mi nuevo hogar, era muy lindo, abrí una botella de vino, mi vida tenía que tomar otro camino a partir de ya…

NOTA: gracias a los que comentan en mis historias, me animan sus comentarios… gracias a ese anónimo que publico en mi historia anterior "Cuando no lo planes", me gustó mucho tu comentario, espero que esta historia también te guste.

Atte.

Zoe Rguez.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte II

Me dormí temprano y me desperté a las seis de la mañana, me fui a correr por la playa… 8 km en 45 minutos, no iba tan mal, mejoraría con el tiempo, llegando a casa mi celular sonó, tenía miedo de ver el número, pero afortunadamente era uno desconocido.

 _M – Isles - ¡Maldita costumbre! – Bueno._

 _EM – buenos días doctora Isles, habla Elizabeth Montenegro, Directora del Instituto de Ciencias Forenses, espero que me recuerde._

 _M – Hola Elizabeth, si por supuesto que la recuerdo._

 _EM – Me he enterado que se ha retirado del departamento policial_

 _M – sí, así es Elizabeth… - ¿tan rápido corren los chismes?... estoy del otro lado de mi hogar y apenas tengo dos días fuera de casa, ¿Cómo es posible?…_

 _EM – quisiera ofrecerle una vacante que tenemos en el Instituto Dra. Isles… y antes de que me diga que no, quiero que no le quede la menor duda de que si usted acepta mi invitación tendrá toda la libertad que necesite, libertad de catedra absoluta, sé que usted es una mujer muy ocupada, pero con nosotros podrá elegir sus materias y las horas que usted prefiera, creo que al Instituto le haría bien tenerla entre sus miembros y debe de saber que puede elegir el lugar en donde usted quiera dar clases, Boston, Seattle, Washington, Nueva York, es usted libre de elegir, en cualquier lugar usted será bienvenida…_

 _M – es un honor para mí la invitación… pero en este momento… yo…._

 _EM – no tiene que decidirlo ahora doctora… sabemos esperar, piénselo, por favor… tómelo como una distracción, estaré esperando su respuesta…_

 _M – Gracias Elizabeth, la llamare tan pronto como me sea posible._

Era una buena propuesta, debería enfocarme en otras cosas, el hospital me deja tiempo para enseñar, lo considere por un rato y decidí que iba a aceptar… me duche, me puse una pijama, y me fui a la sala, encendí la televisión, busque un documental, pasaron las horas y decidí que era hora de llamar a Elizabeth, aceptaría su propuesta, también llame a Lauren, eran más o menos las tres de la tarde…

 _L – Bueno_

 _M – Hola Lauren, habla Maura, ¿me recuerdas?_

 _L – ¡por supuesto!, me da gusto que llamaras, pensé que no lo harías_

 _M – en realidad, para ser sincera…_

 _L – no te preocupes no tienes que explicar nada Maura, pero dime ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?_

 _M – quería saber… si… si ¿te gustaría llevarme a conocer Seattle?..._

 _L – por supuesto, de hecho estoy saliendo del hospital, ¿te parece si paso por ti en una hora?_

 _M – si me parece muy bien… gracias Lauren._

 _L – De nada Maura… nos vemos en un ratito_

Lauren llego a la hora acordada, venía muy guapa, siempre vestía bien, no como mi estilo, pero ella tenía el propio y le sentaba muy bien… yo llevaba un vestido azul, parecido al que use en la boda de Korsak, puede ver que le gustaba como me veía, y eso me agrado, fuimos a almorzar, resulta que Lauren solo había desayunado y yo ni siquiera eso, ni correr hizo que me regresara el apetito, durante el almuerzo platicamos acerca de ella, me dijo que sus padres vivían en Toronto, los visitaba tan seguido como podía, su vida era su trabajo, prácticamente trabajaba casi 12 horas algunos días, le gustaba la ciencia, eso hacía en Canadá, pero había cambiado los laboratorios por atender personas que la necesitaban, me conto que desde joven sabía que le gustaban las chicas que había tenido tres relaciones serias y que podía hablar de ese tema sin pena, porque ella sabía que yo era primeriza en estas cosas y me dijo algo que jamás se me va a olvidar…

 _L – Maura, te enamoras del alma de la persona, no de su género, no de su físico, te enamoras de quien es la persona, de su mente, de lo inteligente o lo maravillosa que puede llegar a ser… no elegimos de quien enamorarnos, el corazón elige lo que el alma quiere y no nos pide nuestra opinión…_

Lauren eran un libro abierto para mí, tan trasparente, era como una versión mía pero a la vez tan diferente, podía hablar medicamente, decir datos al azar, que ella entendía todo, conversamos por horas, el tiempo paso volando, le conté de mi madre y para mi sorpresa conocía su trabajo, había ido a una que otra exposición, terminamos caminando por la playa, descalzas, como niñas y a media noche me llevo a casa, antes de eso cenamos pizza en un lugar cercano a la playa.

Ella era maravillosa, me hizo relajarme, deje de pensar en todo mientras estaba con ella, era refrescante su modo de ver la vida, el hecho de que fuera tan liberal, tan abierta, sin juzgar, por algo las personas se cruzan en nuestros caminos, y creo que Lauren es esa luz al final del túnel para mí, sin darse cuenta, me está regresando de nuevo, poco a poco al mundo de los vivos, me está dando una esperanza…

Mi primera semana pasa volando, me despertaba muy temprano para ir a correr por la playa, de hecho dormía poco y comía poco, nadie nunca te dice que difícil es dejar todo lo que amas atrás, me iba al hospital y regresaba a casa, platicaba con Lauren en el hospital y desayunamos juntas un par de veces, le conté que comenzaría a dar clases, me felicito, por lo demás la semana se me hizo muy difícil, mientras estaba en el hospital trabajando y en compañía de Lauren, no pasaba nada, pero cuando estaba sola en casa, extrañaba todo, el genio de Jane, su sarcasmo… todo, todo lo que ella era lo extrañaba, extrañaba a Bass, pero aun no sabía cómo traerlo, esperaba que Ángela lo estuviera cuidando bien, extrañaba a la misma Ángela que era como una madre para mí, a Jo Friday, a Frankie, a Korsak, a Frost… Jane, se casaba en una semana…

El viernes antes de terminar la semana Lauren me propuso salir a recorrer la ciudad al día siguiente, eso era muy buena idea, ella me hacía mucho bien… así, el sábado paso por mi muy temprano, fuimos a uno que otro museo, y a comer en distintos lugares, Seattle era hermoso, Lauren tenía razón, la ciudad y el tiempo curarían mi corazón, pero había ratos en los que me era imposible no recordar…

L – Mau, estas muy pensativa ¿te sientes mal? – Me dijo, estábamos cenando en un restaurante a la orilla de la playa, la vista era hermosa, la luna hacia su camino sobre el mar, y no pude evitar la melancolía… - Mau – volvía a llamarme – Maura

M – lo siento, estaba distraída, perdona – me regreso a la tierra…

L – no te preocupes, Maura… ¿te sientes mal?

M – no… bueno si… Jane se casa en exactamente 8 días – lo dije bajando la mirada y me di cuenta que mi plato estaba intacto, no había comido nada…

L – ahora entiendo, come algo por favor, ¿quieres comer otra cosa?, podemos ir a cualquier lado, lo que se antoje lo podemos comprar…

M – le sonreí – eres muy linda, ¿Por qué?, soy una desconocida

L – me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa – yo pase por esto sola, no sabes las veces que quise a alguien para llorar, alguien que me llevara a rastras a vivir, que me regresara, pero no había nadie y pensé que así seria, pensé que no olvidaría a Bo, que moriría de soledad antes de volver a querer a alguien… - suspiro - pero la vida siempre te pone en el camino a las personas correctas en el momento más imperfecto… - tomo un sorbo de vino y continuo - y entonces de la nada apareció en mi vida una persona llamada Cristal, fue muy amable conmigo, noto el dolor que llevaba cargando, en aquellos días casi siempre estaba en el hospital, no comía, no dormía, y un día el agotamiento pudo más que yo, me desmaye y ella era la enfermera que me cuidaba, se hizo mi amiga mientras estaba en el hospital, estuve una semana recuperándome, después de eso… me obligo a ir a correr por las mañanas, desayunar, trabajar en mi horario, almorzar, divertirme por la tarde y cenar, me enseño que la vida puede ser vivida de la manera más dulce…

M - ¿fueron novias? – pregunte curiosa

L – sí, la pizza y la cerveza fueron sus aliados – me sonrió, era tan linda, compartía conmigo sus experiencias para que yo no muriera de soledad igual que ella - una noche llego a mi casa con pizza y cerveza, platicamos, sacamos fuera toda las cosas malas de la vida hasta que ya no hubo nada de que quejarnos, así una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos en la cama… de ahí salimos un tiempo, hasta que se terminó, y para cuando eso paso… ella ya me había enseñado a amar libremente con el corazón, me enseñó a vivir, a disfrutar de la vida porque es muy corta para lamentarnos día con día de lo que pudo o no pudo ser

M - ¿Por qué termino?... ella se escucha muy bien ¿Por qué dejaron su relación?

L – estuvimos juntos hasta que ella falleció… tuvo un accidente automovilístico…

M - lo siento, fue muy imprudente de mi parte preguntar…

L – no Mau, no te preocupes eso paso hace tres años, ella vivió la vida como quiso vivirla y créeme se fue sin dejar nada pendiente, nadie tuvo la culpa de su accidente, ella había ido a visitar a su familia un fin de semana, supongo que venía cansada de regreso, me envió un mensaje antes de salir de casa de sus padres, me dijo que ya iba para su casa, que me amaba y que me veía al día siguiente… en el camino se quedó dormida y se salió de la carretera… lo importante es que ella me enseñó a vivir la vida Mau, por eso quiero ayudarte…

M – gracias Lauren, por todo… - le tome la mano izquierda que estaba sobre la mesa, en señal de agradecimiento…

L – ahora come algo Maura, por favor.

M – si… - comí lo que pude, Lauren era una persona maravillosa y no me cansare de decirlo, de cierta manera conmigo estaba intentando regresar lo bueno que Cristal le había dado… Después de la cena y del largo día turisteando Lauren me llevo a casa.

L – Bueno Mau llegamos, me la pase muy bien, gracias por dejarme llevarte a conocer Seattle – me sonrió

M – ¿alguna vez han sentido la necesidad de hacer algo por impulso, aunque de antemano tengan el conocimiento de que hay consecuencias?, en Boston me reprimía un poco, pero aquí nadie me conocía, podía hacer lo que yo quisiera – Lauren, ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa?… así mañana podemos ir a correr temprano y nadar por la tarde, preparamos comida en el patio que aún no estreno…

L – me encantaría Mau, pero no traje ropa…

M – puedo prestarte, tengo suficiente ropa para deportes y para dormir – sonreí

L – entonces ya está, me quedo, no se diga más – Lauren se veía feliz de quedarse en casa, y a mí me gustaba no estar sola.

Estaciono bien su auto, la invite a subir las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de invitados, le señale donde estaba mi habitación, le comente que también era su casa y cualquier cosa que necesitara de la cocina la tomara sin pena, le lleve ropa para dormir y ropa deportiva, ella tenía una anatomía perfecta por lo que no habría problema por las tallas, nos deseamos buenas noches y cada quien se retiró a dormir… un rato después desperté asustada eran como las tres de la mañana, ya saben he tenido problemas para dormir, tuve una terrible pesadilla, escuche unos pasos aproximarse a mi habitación y alguien toco a la puerta…

M – Adelante – Lauren abrió tímidamente la puerta y se aproximó a mi cama, yo estaba sudando, y agitada

L – Maura, ¿estas bien? – tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo puso atrás de mi oreja, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, frente a mí.

M – sí, sólo fue un mal sueño…

L – ¿desde cuándo tienes pesadillas?

M – prácticamente desde antes de mudarme aquí, cuando todo exploto…

L – así que no has dormido bien al menos por unas dos o tres semanas…

M – sí… más o menos

L - ¿quieres hablar de algo?

M – no lo sé Lauren, no entiendo por qué me siento así, mi vida estaba en completo control, no sé qué piensa Jane de mí, no sé si me odia, si podrá hablarme algún día, ha sido mi amiga por más de 8 años, ¿cómo pude enamorarme de ella?, no tengo problemas con que sea mujer, pero si con que sea mi mejor amiga de la que estoy enamorada, no sé si mis padres lo acepten, la sociedad en la que se mueven es demasiado dura, pero es tan difícil para mí… tal vez no lo entiendas, pero me siento tan mal, tan impotente, quiero regresar el tiempo, ni yo me entiendo, soy una mujer de ciencia, inteligente, no puedo darme el lujo de llorar por amor, de que mi vida este así por algo sentimental, yo no soy así – sí, ya sé lo que piensan soy el genio más tonto que conocen y acabo de hacer el monologo más largo y doloroso de mi vida…

L - Mau, cariño – me tomo de la barbilla y me obligo a mirarla, mis lágrimas brotaban muy lentamente sobre mis mejillas – _a veces perder el equilibrio de la vida por amor, es parte de una vida equilibrada, tener el corazón roto significa que te arriesgaste_ , le diste a Jane el mejor regalo que podemos dar 'tu corazón', fue lo mejor que hiciste decirle como te sentías al respecto, de aquí en adelante lo que pase ella lo decide, si siente algo por ti estará igual que tú, tratando de componer su vida, y en el momento que ella sienta es el correcto vendrá por ti…

M – pero yo vine aquí para hacer mi vida de nuevo, sin ella, le deje el camino libre para que se casara, para que mi presencia no la incomodara… después de que tu mejor amiga te dice que te ama, y si eres como Jane, yo creo que lo único que se antoja hacerle es darle un puñetazo en el rostro…

L – se rio de mi comentario – Mau, sabes químicamente que pasa cuando una mujer esta enamorada…

M – sí, hay liberación de endorfinas… - me silencio, puso un dedo sobre mis labios…

L – ¿y tú sabes lo que eso quiere decir? – la mire confusa, pero la deje continuar, solo quería llegar a un punto - enamoramiento es igual a endorfinas, idiotez y locura – me hizo reír - date tiempo para llorar, perder a alguien a quien se ama más que a nada en este mundo es una forma de morir… date el lujo de que tu vida este "patas arriba" un tiempo, te aseguro que después de que pase esta etapa te sentirás mejor… y no hay nada de malo en amar a una mujer, en enamorarte de tu mejor amiga, debes de ser valiente como lo fuiste al decirle tu sentimientos, nunca dejes de ser Maura Isles, se siempre tú, sin inhibiciones, se siempre como tú quieras ser, y si las personas que te rodean te aman te van a aceptar tal y como eres…

M – Gracias Lauren – era tan estupenda, quizá ella es la respuesta, es un angelito que la vida me puso para no morir de soledad - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

L – sí, por supuesto…

M - ¿Qué es el universo?

L – me sonrió – un organismo vivo y dinámico constituido por energía primordial de la que derivan por condensación y diferenciación los seres humanos.

M - ¿Cómo preparo un universo?

L – Albert Einstein responde a tu pregunta E es igual a MC2, es decir, la materia es igual a la energía por la velocidad de la luz al cuadrado, así que para "preparar" un universo necesitas materia, energía y espacio.

M - ¿Cuáles son los bordes de la tierra?

L – La tierra no tiene bordes porque es una esfera…

M - ¿sabes quién es William M. Bass?

L - Es un antropólogo forense estadounidense, conocido por sus investigaciones sobre la osteología humana y la descomposición humana, fue profesor en la Universidad de Tennessee en Knoxville, y actualmente solo se dedica a la investigación en el Centro de Investigaciones Antropológicas de la Universidad, que por cierto, él mismo fundó, la instalación es más popularmente conocido como "La Granja de Cuerpos" – sonrió para mí de nuevo.

M – ¿podrías quedarte conmigo? – me salió tan natural, no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero mi IQ de 150 no estaba siendo muy útil últimamente…

L - ¿quedarme? ¿Cómo? – tenía razón no me di a entender.

M – dormir conmigo, no quiero estar sola…

L – claro que si Maura… - Se acostó a mi lado, y de pronto mis lágrimas salieron, y ella me abrazo, hasta que el cansancio me gano y me quede dormida en los brazos de Lauren.

Desperté muy temprano había un olor a lavanda en el aire, abrí los ojos, Lauren continuaba abrazándome, no me soltó en toda la noche, su brazo derecho seguí sobre mi abdomen y su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, la luz del sol que recién salía entraba en la habitación y hacia resaltar su belleza, creo que noto que estaba despierta porque empezó a abrir sus ojos, esos ojos color avellana que la hacían verse hermosa…

L – Hola Mau, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – no quito su brazo de mi abdomen, ni se separó de mi

M – mejor, creo –le sonreí, la verdad es que cada día entendía que mi amor por Jane era una batalla perdida…

L – se despegó de mi cuerpo y se estiro en la cama - ¿quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

M - ¿también cocinas? – mi comentario la hizo reír.

L – Mau, sí, sí se cocinar – se levantó - ¿Qué se te antoja?, podríamos comer en el patio que querías estrenar – yo seguía en cama, me senté para poder seguirla con la mirada mientras ella se asomaba por la ventana para ver el mar.

M – mmm… pan tostado, mermelada, mmm tal vez una ensalada… algo ligero… - se giró para verme, el sol la hacía lucir radiante…

L – creo que eso no implica mucho esfuerzo de mi parte – me dedico una sonrisa - déjame bajar a tu cocina y prepararte algo y de paso estrenamos ese hermoso jardín que tienes…

M – te acompaño, yo te observo en lo que tu cocinas – le dije sarcásticamente

L – me parece muy bien…

Y bajamos a la cocina aun en pijamas, Lauren cocino para mí, mientras yo puse la mesa, mi patio era muy bonito, pequeño pero muy muy bonito, acomodamos todo y desayunamos, después de eso se suponía que iríamos a nadar, pero nos quedamos en casa viendo películas, comiendo palomitas y disfrutando del día como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida… esa noche Lauren volvió a su casa y yo me quede sola de nuevo, extrañamente no pensé en Jane en todo el día y pude dormir más que los días anteriores.

La vida seguía y yo debía seguir con ella, el pasado debía quedar atrás, los bonitos recuerdos debían permanecer, lo bueno que Jane había dejado en mi lo conservaría por toda la vida, y aunque en los días posteriores aun sé que me sentiré mal, mi propósito es amarla libremente….

Amar libremente para mí significa: que mi vida este de cabeza el tiempo que deba estar, que las lágrimas broten cuando ellas quieran hacerlo, que como me dijo Arizona el invierno termine cuando tenga que terminar, y que mi mente regrese a su estado normal cuando ella quiera recuperar el equilibrio mental…

NOTA: La frase que Lauren le dice a Maura "de perder el equilibrio por amor" no me pertenece es del libro comer, rezar y amar.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte III

Después de aquel lindo fin de semana con Lauren, en el que entendí que el dolor del alma es parte de la curación igual que como funciona físicamente y que debía dejar a mi cuerpo y mente sentir todo el sufrimiento necesario para apreciar aquellos momentos que hacen a la vida maravillosa, inicie mi segunda semana en Seattle, fue una muy buena semana, aunque mi día tenía que estar muy bien organizado para que me diera tiempo de hacer todo, estaba en el hospital de 7:00 am a 3:00 pm, después a la hora de la salida almorzaba con Lauren en su casa, vivía a dos cuadras del hospital era una ventaja muy buena, siempre preparaba algo rico para mí, después de comer me iba al Instituto, quedaba a media hora de la casa de Lauren, así a las 5:00 pm iniciaba mi clase de introducción a los estudios médicos para el primer semestre y terminaba a las 6:00 pm, y continuaba con la clase de estudios médico-forenses para segundo semestre, a las 7:00 pm estaba libre para ir a casa, me gusta la docencia aunque al principio tenía miedo de hacerlo.

El viernes llegue a casa como a las ocho de la noche, salí un poco más tarde del Instituto porque Elizabeth me cito en su oficina para que le comentara cómo me sentí en mi primera semana, le dije que mis alumnos eran un encanto, siempre estaban entusiastas y participativos en clase, la verdad era muy agradable convivir con los jóvenes y formar parte de su educación, le agradecí por la oportunidad y le dije que seguiría formando parte del Instituto un largo tiempo, pero bueno como les decía, llegando a casa me di cuenta de que Lauren estaba en los escalones de la entrada esperándome, venía muy guapa, un vestido negro pegadito, ajustado a su cuerpo, la había visto por la tarde a la hora del almuerzo, no recordaba haber quedado para salir…

M – Hola Lauren, ¡qué guapa estas! – me salió muy espontaneo tengo que admitirlo, es que sí es una mujer muy bella.

L – Mau hola, gracias – se sonrojo - yo… yo vine aquí para llevarte Mau… - me dijo nerviosa

M – le sonreí – A dónde, no teníamos planes o… ¿los olvide? – le dije confusa, no olvido las cosas pero a veces suele pasar, continúe caminando para abrir la puerta de la casa y poder dejar mis cosas, le indique que pasara, entramos, coloque mi maletín en la mesa de la entrada y me dirigí a la cocina, tenía un poco de sed, Lauren continuo…

L – yo… es una sorpresa, solo no quiero que estés en casa este fin de semana… - me disponía a abrir el refrigerador para sacar agua, cuando comenzó a decir esto - te he visto sufrir y no quiero que la pases mal – me gire para mirarla, al principio no entendí a qué se refería pero después capte el mensaje, muy fuerte y claro - por eso he planeado algo para que ni siquiera lo recuerdes… - me miro con esos ojos color avellana tan transparentes para mí y esa sonrisa tan inocente…

M – Lo había olvidado…. – me sentí fatal en ese momento, el día de mañana seria sábado, ese sábado que acabaría con mi tortura y con el que se cerraba un ciclo para mí, lo que Lauren me ofrecía era lo que debía de hacer porque ella tenía razón yo no lo soportaría, al final del día acabaría muriendo en la soledad de mi habitación, irme con ella y olvidarme de todo por ese fin de semana para no cometer alguna locura… ese fin de semana iba a ser el más difícil de mi vida… Jane se casaba en menos de dieciséis horas…

L – Vamos Maura… - se acercó a mí, con su mano derecha tomo mi mentón y me hizo mirarla a los ojos - por favor déjame ayudarte… - intercambiamos miradas, yo debía irme, pero estaba en shock, no me había dado cuenta que a las doce del día siguiente perdía a Jane por completo, en ese justo momento cuando mi interior se debatía entre la luz y la oscuridad mi celular sonó…

M – Discúlpame Lauren, dame unos minutos… - asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa...

 _Bueno – olvide ver quien llamaba… ¡demonios!_

 _Hola hija – la mismísima Constance Isles me saludo…_

 _¡Madre! – había olvidado que no le dije a mi Madre que ya no estaba en Boston, ¡dios mío!... fue para la boda de Jane, me matara…_

 _Maura, ¿por qué no estás en casa?, nadie sabe nada de ti, ni Jane, ni Ángela y están preocupados por ti, no les contestas el teléfono, ¿Qué te pasa hija?, Jane se casa mañana y no estarás en la boda de tu mejor amiga – mi madre sonaba entre molesta y frustrada… quizá decepcionada._

 _Madre ¿están ellas contigo? – demoro en contestarme, ellas estaban ahí o al menos una de ellas, por lo que yo podía imaginar…_

 _Sólo Ángela hija, estoy en tu casa, me ha dicho que han intentado llamarte, Jane te ha llamado, todo el mundo aquí te ha buscado por dos semanas Maura…_

 _Es una larga historia Madre… en cuanto a todos… podrías decirles que me disculpen por irme sin despedirme y que no es necesario que me busquen, estoy perfectamente bien, y para ti madre… yo… olvide decirte que me ofrecieron un trabajo fuera de Boston, pero te contare después acerca de eso, por el momento si te doy mi ubicación no es seguro hasta que salgas de Boston, una vez que estés en cualquier otro lado llámame por favor y yo viajare a donde estés, lleva a Bass contigo lo extraño mucho – guarde silencio un poco… …_

 _Hija… ¿estás ahí? – me alegre de que no siguiera haciendo preguntas, era mi madre después de todo, creo que por mi voz noto que algo no andaba muy bien en mi…_

 _Sobre la boda… - continúe - no podré asistir… sé que te parecerá raro, pero no es el momento de hablar de esto… quiero que te quedes a la boda y estés con Jane por mí…_

 _Hija… Jane no se ve bien… creo que te necesita, esta distraída, deberías estar aquí para ella hija… eres su mejor amiga… - mi corazón se quebró de nuevo en pedacitos…_

 _Yo no puedo estar ahí… lo siento madre… avísame cuando estés fuera de Boston… te amo._

 _Maura no me cuelgues…. – pero Maura ya había colgado_

Me quede de pie con el celular en la mano, Lauren había escuchado todo, me miro y me abrazo, llore un poco, la verdad es que ya la batalla estaba perdida, Jane seguía con sus planes de boda así que debía suponer que mi declaración no tuvo impacto en ella y estaba felizmente enamorada de él, se dan cuenta estaba suponiendo, yo no supongo, me baso en hechos, que mal esta uno cuando se deja llevar irracionalmente por los sentimientos, trate de reponerme y aun abrazada a Lauren, sin soltarla, me despegue un poco para verla a los ojos…

M – Madres, ya sabes… ahora ¿qué debo de llevar a donde sea que vayamos? – le sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa…

L – pues tu ropa está muy bien para lo que vamos a hacer esta noche, siempre estás muy guapa… y de casualidad ¿tienes Jeans y calzado deportivo?, ropa cómoda pues - me hizo una cara muy graciosa y me saco una sonrisa, volví a acercarme a ella para pegarme a su cuerpo y sentir su calor, su protección, cuando estuve más calmada, deshice el abrazo y le dije:

M – pues, aunque te sorprenda, si "tengo ropa cómoda" – me reí – ¿me acompañas a hacer mi maleta?

L – Mau ¿sabes algo? – me miro algo curiosa

M - ¿Qué pasa? – le dije intrigada

L – vámonos, se nos hará tarde, luego vemos lo de la ropa - iba a protestar pero me jalo de la mano y solo me dejo sacar mi bolso y cerrar la puerta de casa, subimos a su coche y se integró al camino.

Donde íbamos esta noche era un misterio, mi mente estaba más concentrada pensando en Jane y me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora, estaría con él, estaría afinando los últimos detalles del día… mi madre dijo que estaba distraída, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Jane? Y sobre todo ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?

L – Mau… Maura – me llamo, siempre era ella la que me sacaba de ese mundo al que Jane me hacía ir, me gire a mirarla – llegamos – me dijo, estaba tan perdida que no me había dado cuenta que estábamos frente a un lugar mmm… a falta de otra palabra… un lugar muy curioso, era un restaurante que estaba frente a la playa, pero la entrada era la boca de un tiburón enorme, es decir el lugar tenía la extraña forma de tiburón y la entrada era por su boca, debo admitirlo Lauren tiene la habilidad de sorprenderme cada día más – bueno por tu cara – se rio – creo que el lugar te parece muy extraño, pero adentro está mucho mejor, y la comida es magnífica – guardo silencio unos segundos y después me pregunto – ¿o estas distraída por la llamada de tu madre?

M – ambas cosas Lauren… - más por la llamada de mi madre pero no le iba a decir eso, Lauren me dedico esa sonrisa que sólo tiene para mí, me acaricio mi mejilla izquierda

L – por hoy Mau olvídate de todo – sus ojos color avellana eran tan lindos, miro hacia el restaurante - se ve mejor por dentro, vamos – sin decir más cambio rápido el tema y salió de su coche, aunque mi corazón estaba matándome, mi mente quería regresar a su estado mental normal y solo lo conseguiría si por esta noche y este fin de semana olvido que soy una mujer llamada Maura Isles enamorada de la detective de homicidios de Boston Jane Rizzoli, debía dejar que Lauren me arrastrara a su mundo y a su dulce locura, así que la seguí…

Entramos al curioso restaurante que Lauren había elegido para esa noche, olía delicioso, me di cuenta que la gente iba bien vestida, ese era un lugar caro y exclusivo, de nuevo Lauren se estaba luciendo conmigo, era un encanto, ella tenía reservado un lugar para nosotras, el mesero nos guio por unas escaleras para llegar al segundo nivel, y nos dieron una mesa con vista a la playa, la luna se veía hermosa, el fresco de la noche se sentía muy rico y en lo que yo estaba ida ella pidió una bandeja de camarones que se veían tan deliciosos y un filete de pescado que olía maravillosamente bien, y lo que no podía faltar un vino tinto tan exquisito, solo me queda decir que ella tiene excelentes gustos…

Comimos y creo que tomamos vino de más, no sé exactamente como paso todo, aún tengo partes en blanco de esa noche, pero después de la cena el mismo mesero, le hizo una seña a Lauren y ella asintió, el chico se acercó y nos pidió que lo siguiéramos, llegamos a la playa y había un hermoso yate esperando por nosotras, Lauren solo me dijo – ven Maura demos un paseo por toda la costa – y me tendió su mano, la tome y me ayudo a subir a bordo, Seattle se veía hermoso, la costa era hermosa, tomamos más vino mientras navegamos, la verdad es que yo tome de más, ya me reía yo sola, Lauren solo se limitaba a seguirme el juego y ayudarme a sostenerme de pie, atontada por el movimiento del yate, por el vino, por el dolor, me di cuenta que nuestro viaje había terminado, el yate se acercaba a la costa, pero no al mismo lugar de donde zarpamos - ¿Dónde estamos Lauren? – le pregunte curiosa, mi voz se escuchaba muy chistosa, es lo que pasa cuando no estas acostumbrada a tanto alcohol, solo una copa de vino de vez en cuando – iremos de viaje Mau, es parte de la sorpresa – me sonrió – eres tan hermosa – le dije y pude notar que se sonrojo, bajamos del yate y subimos a un auto que nos esperaba, no vi el camino, me quede dormida, el alcohol hizo efecto en mi…

Desperté con un ligero dolor de cabeza, estaba en una habitación que no conocía, las persianas de las ventanas se encontraban cerradas así que no pude ver nada que me ubicara a donde me encontraba, había un ligero toque manzana-canela en el cuarto, aún estaba vestida con la misma ropa que había salido de casa y mis zapatillas estaban cerca de un tocador que estaba frente a la cama, escuche unos pasos acercarse, lo que hizo que girara mi cabeza hacia la puerta, alguien abrió, era Lauren, vestía una bata rosa muy sexy, venia descalza, se veía que se acababa de duchar, me senté recargándome del respaldo de la cama, ella se acercó a mí con una sonrisa, se sentó en la cama a mi lado y un olor a lavanda me invadió causándome escalofríos…

L – hola Maura ¿Cómo te sientes? – puso un mechón de cabello atrás de mi oreja, estaba muy inquieta, no sabía si era el alcohol o yo misma la que veía a Lauren más hermosa que nunca, no podía articular palabra, su escote llamaba mi atención - ¿Mau? – me llamo, levante mi rostro, la mire… sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y por lo que yo sabía, las mías también debían estarlo, mi frecuencia cardiaca estaba aumentando…

M – Creo que debo salir de aquí e ir a casa Lauren – Me iba a bajar de la cama pero ella puso su mano en mi abdomen y me detuvo, yo no me moví.

L - ¿Qué pasa Maura? – me pregunto curiosa.

M – debo salir de aquí antes de seguir perdiendo la poca cordura que me queda – ella se acercó más a mí, deposito un beso en mi mejilla, olía tan bien, se veía tan deliciosa, se aproximó a mi oreja, su cuerpo hacia contacto con el mío y me dijo en un susurro – la noche va de hacer locuras Maura, si no las haces ahora cuando llegues a la madurez no tendrás que contarle a tus nietos – y mordió mi oreja, un nuevo escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, su piel era tan suave – quieres aprovecharla o me dejaras ir – seguía susurrando en mi oreja, paso su lengua por mi cuello, eran muchas sensaciones nuevas y entre lo aun alcoholizada que estaba y lo guapa que ella era me deje llevar, no sabía si estaba bien o estaba mal, pero como ella dijo, la noche iba de hacer locuras y por primera vez en la vida no quería encontrarle ninguna explicación a mis acciones…

Detuve a Lauren un momento de lo que estaba haciendo, se había detenido a besar mi cuello y volverme loca, levante su rostro, la mire a los ojos, me miro como preguntándose qué pasaba por mi mente, vi en sus ojos esa dulzura que tanto me encantaba de ella y la bese, primero despacio, probé sus labios, eran suaves, delgados, dulces, el beso se hizo más profundo e intenso hasta que necesitamos aire y nos separamos un tanto agitadas, nos miramos a los ojos - ¿te ha gustado? – me pregunto con una sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa – creo que no tengo que responder a eso – Lauren al igual que yo conocía la respuesta fisiológica del cuerpo ante la excitación, para que romper el momento, si el silencio podía ser nuestro compañero, me aproxime a ella y la bese de nuevo, ella se subió a la cama, me jalo un poco hacia el centro, y se acomodó entre mi cuerpo, yo aún seguía sentada y ella se colocó entre mis piernas, paso las suyas al lado de mi cuerpo, seguimos besándonos y cada beso me hacía sentir más y más, éramos mujeres eso influye en que hagamos los movimientos correctos… creo… paso sus manos por mi espalda bajo el cierre de mi vestido y me acaricio la piel recién descubierta, me causaba escalofríos cada sensación, todo era tan diferente, bajo un poco el vestido para solo dejar mis hombros al descubierto, los beso poco a poco, subió por mi cuello, se acercó a mi oreja – Cariño… si hago algo que te incomode o quieres parar en cualquier momento, sólo dímelo, no quiero hacerte daño - ¿daño?, estaba todo delicioso Lauren, no podrías hacerme daño, obvio que no se lo dije, me limite a buscar su mirada, verla a los ojos para que ella comprendiera que nada iba a parar aquella noche y que yo segura o no, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, la bese para confirmarle lo que mis ojos le habían transmitido, baje mis manos a su abdomen y deshice el amarre de su bata, con mi cuerpo hice que se recostara para poder observarla mejor, tenía un conjunto sexy color morado a juego con su bata, estaba tocando a una mujer y no se sentía extraño, se sentía bien, no estaba incomoda, solo estaba nerviosa por mi inexperiencia, pase mis manos por la parte descubierta de sus pechos y luego entre ellos, acaricie su abdomen – Lauren soy nueva en esto – le dije sin dejar de acariciar su abdomen, después deje que mi cuerpo presionara el suyo un poco para acercarme a su boca y besarla, me separe un poco, quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca – debes de ensañarme Lauren o decirme cuando me equivoque – me tomo del rostro y me beso con pasión, mucha pasión, devoraba mis labios, termino por bajar bien mi cierre y me quito magistralmente el vestido dejándome solo con mi ropa interior, se sentó dejándome a mi ahora entre sus piernas, se quitó la bata y la arrojo al piso, cayó casi por donde mi vestido había volado antes, me miro, admiro mi cuerpo, me toco por todos lados explorándome y conociendo mi cuerpo, desabrocho mi sujetador dejando mis pechos al descubierto, y acaricio uno empezando por la periferia hacia el centro, lo acariciaba en círculos y de un momento a otro su boca cubrió uno de mis pezones, era una sensación maravilloso, muy diferente…

Después de un ratito de caricias y besos, mi mente ya conocía cada parte del cuerpo de Lauren y ella conocía el mío, nuestra ropa interior estaba en algún lugar del cuarto, estaba tan excitada, Lauren se encontraba sobre mí, tenía una pierna entre las mías, con su cadera tocaba un punto sensible en mí, se movía rítmicamente y con cada movimiento me volvía loca, paso de mis labios a mi cuello y fue bajando dejando un camino de besos hasta mi abdomen, se metió bajo las sabanas que nos cubrían y su lengua cubrió mis partes más sensibles, haciéndome estar más cerca de explotar, estuvo un momento saboreándome y después subió por el mismo camino que antes había recorrido dejando más besos, me beso suavemente, acomodo sus piernas entre las mías y comenzó a moverse volviéndome cada vez más sensible ante cada movimiento, acomodo su cabeza entre mi cuello, bajo sus manos a mis caderas, intensifico un poco el movimiento y de un momento a otro ambas vibramos juntas y dejamos escapar un gemido… Lauren suspiro y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus pechos estaban sobre los míos, la sensación de todo lo que había pasado era indescriptible, tan nueva y maravillosa, entonces así se sentía estar con una mujer… después de que Lauren y yo nos recuperáramos lo intentamos de nuevo, esta vez yo estaba más consciente, sabia como moverme, donde tocar, solo había que estar atenta con todos los sentidos y ellos te guiaban. Instinto quizás… obviamente los efectos del alcohol aún estaban un poco sobre mí, es cierto, había tomado demasiado durante la noche, y aunque dormí antes de que pasara lo que pasara con Lauren, aún estaba media borracha, pero aun así podía estar muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo con ella, y no se sentía mal, me sentía libre y eso estaba bien para mi…

Nota: cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido, no me odien por no poner a Jane, pero la verdad siento que en la serie la que aceptaría más su sexualidad es Maura y Jane la haría sufrir, por eso quiero que disfrute un rato a Lauren…


	4. Chapter 4

Parte IV

 _En la vida todos tenemos un secreto inconfesable, un arrepentimiento irreversible, un sueño inalcanzable y un amor inolvidable._

Diego Marchi

Un sonido se escuchaba a lo lejos, en mis sueños al menos parecía lejano, estaba tan cómoda, tan calientita, en ese momento me di cuenta que alguien estaba abrazándome, ese sonido de nuevo, ¡demonios mi cabeza!, ahora recuerdo algo vagamente ese sonido es el de mi celular, pero… ¿lo traje conmigo?, ¿ni siquiera sé dónde estoy?, ¿traería mi bolso conmigo?, se detuvo el sonido, me dolía la cabeza o estaba empezando a dolerme, pero no me quería parar de la cama, se sentía tan bien, ¡demonios, malditos celulares!, volví a escuchar mi celular, sigue sonando… abrí los ojos lentamente, me desperté en una cama que no era mía - obviamente Maura - me dije a mi misma, unos brazos bien tonificados me abrazaban, Lauren estaba a mi lado, desnuda, yo estaba desnuda, recordé todo lo que hicimos anoche, sonreí, había sido muy hermoso, ella había estado increíble, fue la maestra perfecta, y creo que yo su mejor alumna, pero este dolor de cabeza que recién empieza es su culpa, mientras estábamos en el yate ella dijo algo como - unas copas de un buen vino tinto siempre anestesian el dolor Mau - te ahorcaría Lauren, pero te ves tan linda durmiendo que no lo hare, mi celular dejo de sonar, quite lentamente la mano de Lauren para no despertarla, y me levante de la cama, jale una sábana que estaba casi en el piso para cubrir mi cuerpo, me di cuenta que me dolían algunos músculos, creo que es porque no había tenido sexo en un tiempo, o tal vez me estoy volviendo vieja para estas cosas, mi celular sonó de nuevo, busque de dónde provenía el sonido y me di cuenta que mi bolso estaba en una mesita cerca de la entrada del cuarto, me aproxime a abrir mi bolso, sacar el celular y contestar antes de que el sonido también despertara a Lauren.

 _M – bueno – mi voz se escuchaba un poco ronca_

 _C - ¿Dónde están tus modales Maura?, ¿te acabas de despertar?, ¿Por qué tu voz se escucha así? – amo a mi madre pero últimamente me estaba llamando en los momentos más inoportunos, me deje caer en la cama unos segundos, despeje mi mente, pero me senté para no despertar a Lauren con mi voz y los gritos de mi madre en el celular_

 _M - Madre, hola, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada a estas horas? – la realidad es que ni siquiera sabía en qué hora del día estaba, por lo que podía ver por las persianas a fuera no hacia sol, me dirigí a la ventana y abrí las persianas, la vista era hermosa, estábamos como en un rancho, el paisaje era muy bello, todo tan verde y limpio, el cielo estaba nublado amenazaba con llover, pero aun así el lugar era hermoso, ¿Dónde me trajiste Lauren?..._

 _C - Maura es sábado, es medio día, ¿Dónde estás?_

 _M – mmm, en algún lugar madre, la realidad es que no tengo ni la menor idea – en ese momento Lauren se movió, levanto su brazo derecho y empezó a tentar sobre la cama buscándome, pero no me sintió, no abrió los ojos, solo dijo - Maura, carriño, ¿estas despierta?, regresa a la cama - me maldije mentalmente esperando que mi madre no escuchara eso…_

 _C – Maura – mi Madre se sorprendió aunque trato de parecer calmada - ¿Quién es? ¿Estabas en la cama con una mujer?_

 _M - Madre, ¿Por qué me llamas? – trate de esquivar sus preguntas aunque de un momento a otro las iba a responder_

 _C – Maura, ¿Qué está pasando hija?... ¿Jane tiene algo que ver en esto?, ¿tú y Jane? ¿Qué paso?, las dos están descontroladas o ¿Qué les pasa? – mi Madre se escuchaba alterada, pocas veces perdía el juicio_

 _M - ¿Por qué lo dices Madre?_

 _C – Estoy llegando a Washington DC Maura, tengo una exposición que arreglar, traigo a Bass conmigo – Jane y yo descontroladas, mi madre perdiendo el juicio, ella iba llegando a Washington, algo raro paso…_

 _M – Madre si hoy es sábado y es medio día, ¿no deberías estar en la boda de Jane? - maldito dolor de cabeza, Lauren me las pagaras cuando despiertes, no puedo pensar claramente_

 _C - Jane no se casó Maura, salió corriendo antes de que empezara la ceremonia, le dijo a Ángela que si se casaba cometería el peor error de su vida… Maura ya no entiendo nada… tu estas en quién sabe dónde con quien sabe quién y Jane… Jane simplemente se convirtió en una novia fugitiva_

 _M – no se caso – lo dije en un susurro, si mi madre lo escucho no dijo nada - ¿Qué hizo Casey, Madre?_

 _C – se quedó destrozado en la puerta de la iglesia cuando Ángela le comunico que Jane no llegaría_

 _M - ¿y ella Madre, qué hizo a dónde fue? – mi madre rio, o al menos eso escuche yo, ¿Qué le pasa?_

 _C – Jane va camino a nuestra casa en Nueva York, me pidió desesperadamente que la ayudara a irse lejos, que necesitaba pensar y lo único que se me ocurrió fue que se quedara ahí, yo estaré fuera unas dos semanas, eso le servirá…_

 _M – Madre te veo por la noche en Washington, iré a verte para recoger a Bass y te contare todo_

 _C – Maura…_

 _M – Madre ahora no, por favor…_

 _C – está bien hija, nos vemos pronto_

Observaba por la ventana, envuelta aun en la sabana, no me cansaba de ver ese maravilloso paisaje, estaba pensando en lo que dijo mi madre, Jane no se había casado y estaba rumbo a mi casa en Nueva York, ¿Qué está pasando por tu mente Jane?, no quiero buscarte, prometí amarte libremente y así será… Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon y me sacaron de mi trance, Lauren coloco su mentón sobre mi hombro y beso mi mejilla…

L – ¿estás bien? - me pregunto - por lo de anoche – Lauren solo se había puesto su bata, podía sentir su cuerpo…

M – extrañamente me siento muy bien, ¿qué paso Lauren?, siento que me quitaron un peso de encima

L – anoche aceptaste una parte de ti con la que todavía estabas en conflicto, amaste libremente a una mujer y fuiste amada por una

M - Es una sensación única, fue maravilloso, gracias por este fin de semana, ha sido el más loco de mi vida - me di la vuelta entre sus brazos para mirarla de frente, la bese por impulso, y vi esos ojos color avellana que tanto me encantan

L – Mau, estas consciente de que en el momento que quieras que esto termine se terminara ¿verdad? – en ese momento pensé - Lauren eres la persona más maravillosa que existe, nunca había tenido una aventura tan intensa, de la cual estoy aprendiendo a disfrutar el día a día, siempre encerrada en mi trabajo, mis sentimientos siempre bien guardados, mi soledad, la falta de cariño durante mi crecimiento, en dos semanas hiciste que mi mundo cambiara y que dejara ese dolor que traía arrastrando…

M – lo sé – le sonreí y ella me sonrió - sé que esto se tiene que terminar, eres demasiado buena para que tengas un corazón a medias, te mereces a alguien que te entregue todo Lauren, y yo no puedo privarte de eso…

L – no es tanto un corazón a medias Mau, terminaría por conquistarte – me dijo risueña

M - ya me has conquistado – le afirme

L – lo que me importa Mau, es que ahora que has aprendido a amar libremente nadie podrá lastimarte más, podrás disfrutar el día a día y después de esto necesitas… más bien quiero que te tomes un tiempo sólo para ti – me sonreía, comprendía perfectamente todo, sé que ustedes no lo entenderán, Lauren fue como una lucecita que me enseñó a dejar atrás el dolor, pero sobretodo me enseñó a amar a una mujer… y aunque mi vida sería fantástica con ella, yo no le puedo ofrecer mi corazón a medias, sería injusto para ella y para mí, ella siempre lo supo, en unos días cada quien tomaría un camino distinto, pero ella sabía que ya no volvería a verme muerta entre los vivos, sabía que pasara lo que pasara en cuanto nuestros caminos se separan, yo estaría bien…

M - lo hare Lauren, lo prometo – seguíamos abrazadas, la abrace más fuerte y me pegue a su cuerpo – ahora… ¿podemos olvidarnos de eso y disfrutar de lo que nos queda juntas? – le dije cerca de su oreja, pude sentir que formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

L – por supuesto, solo recuerda esto – me miro a los ojos - hacer el amor es distinto cuando estas enamorada, es mucho mejor – me sonrió

M – puede ser cierto, pero lo de anoche Lauren fue maravilloso…

L – lo sé Maura, a mi también me ha encantado.

M – hablando de anoche Lauren ¿Dónde estamos?, lo último que recuerdo es que tomamos un auto después del yate y de ahí desperté aquí – seguíamos abrazadas

L – aaa… bueno… estamos en Toronto, en el rancho de mis padres, ellos no están por aquí, por ahora están en la ciudad, me hubiera encantado que los conocieras…

M – ¿en Toronto?, y ¿Cómo llegamos? – estaba sorprendida, dormí como cuatro horas y media en el avión, porque supongo que llegamos en uno hasta aquí.

L – en avión, le pedí un favor a una amiga para que tuviera el vuelo listo a las diez de la noche, llegamos como a las dos y media más o menos, aquí al rancho llegamos a las tres, en la media hora posterior me duche y vine a verte y estabas despierta, después… después ya sabes que paso… por eso nos hemos levantado muy tarde, el clima hizo que no te dieras cuenta a qué hora nos dormimos – me sonrió

M – eres increíble Lauren, gracias por todo – la bese en los labios, desabroche su bata, coloque mis manos en sus caderas, al instante la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo cayó sobre el piso, y llegamos a la cama, Lauren me tomo un par de veces y yo a ella.

Después de estar juntas, yo me encontraba sobre su pecho y ella acariciaba mi cabello, tuve que decirle sobre la llamada de mi madre, le pedí que me acompañara a Washington, sería como una hora y media en avión, me dijo que sí sin pedirme explicaciones, ella estaba conmigo incondicionalmente, nos duchamos juntas y salimos para el aeropuerto.

A las ocho de la noche llegamos a Washington DC, mi madre se encontraba en su hotel preferido, sabía justamente a donde ir, la verdad es que estaba evitando hablarle hasta vernos cara a cara, llegamos al hotel, no pude evitar mi nerviosismo, le diría a mi madre todo, me identifique en la recepción y pedí una habitación al lado de la mi madre, Lauren se quedara conmigo, llegamos directo a la habitación de mi madre toque a la puerta, Lauren me acompañaba en todo momento, yo estaba muy asustada.

C – ¡Maura!, hija me da gusto verte – me miro sorprendida y me dio un beso en cada mejilla, después noto la presencia de Lauren – ¿y usted es?

L – Lauren Lewis, señora Isles – ella le sonrió, mi madre la miraba muy minuciosamente, diría que la estaba evaluando

C - ¿usted dormía con mi hija esta mañana? – debo admitir que saque la honestidad y la imprudencia de ella

L – señora Isles, sí dormía con su hija esta mañana – Lauren no parecía asustada, estaba tan tranquila y su mirada siempre tan transparente – somos amigas señora Isles – mi madre hizo su mirada de no comprendo

M – Lauren me podrías esperar en la habitación - le tendí la llave de la habitación – por favor – dije suplicante e hice unos ojitos que no me podía decir que no.

L – por supuesto Maura, cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿si?

M – claro que si

L – fue un gusto conocerla señora Isles, es igual de bella que su hija – mi madre se quedó petrificada, yo sonreí disimuladamente, mire a Lauren, ella me sonrió y se fue a la habitación de al lado y me dejo sola para que platicara con mi madre.

M - ¿puedo pasar madre?

C – por supuesto hija – se hizo a un lado y me dejo pasar, llegue directo al sofá de la habitación y suspire profundo, mi madre cerró la puerta, se dirigió a donde yo estaba y se sentó frente a mí – te escucho Maura, lo que sea que esté pasando en tu vida, quiero saberlo.

M – bueno… a este punto ya no tengo nada que perder, así que comencé – comenzare por decirte – guarde silencio, me miraba muy profundamente, desde que se preocupaba más por mi podía leerme tan fácilmente – Madre, estoy enamorada de Jane – si mi madre me escucho, no vi reacción alguna, pensé que se levantaría, me mataría o me gritaría, pero no estaba preparada para esto, su única reacción fue asentir con la cabeza y hacerme una señal para que prosiguiera – yo… no sé en qué momento paso, pero paso, tal vez la convivencia o no sé, ya no le quiero buscar una explicación a algo que jamás voy a comprender.

C – O tal vez si lo comprendes, pero solo quieres vivirlo, no hay nada de malo en ello Maura – esas palabras me sorprendieron, debo admitirlo.

M – quizás, bueno sé que te decepcionaras porque abandone mi trabajo y me comporte como una niña asustada, pero no podía trabajar con Jane sabiendo que la perdía, la perdí como amiga e iba a perderla para siempre… trate de ser buena amiga madre y apoyarla, pero mi urticaria me delato... una tarde hace más o menos un mes, fui con Jane a elegir su vestido, se veía tan linda probándose todo, nunca la había visto emocionada probándose un vestido, si iba con su típica cara, pero cuando comenzamos a verlos se emocionó, mientras se probaba los vestidos me pregunto qué porque no estaba contenta por ella, yo trate de convencerme a mí misma para poder mentirle, pero no pude, al final no escogió nada de la tienda, dijo que después regresaría con Ángela, caminamos un rato por el parque, de pronto me miro a los ojos y me pregunto la verdadera razón de mi descontento por su boda y mi tristeza, yo ya no pude inventar algo, así que le dije que la realidad era que hacía tiempo ya no la veía como una amiga, que tenía sentimientos distintos… ella se volvió loca, ya la conoces, después de eso no hablamos más, a partir de ese día trabaje dos semanas aun en Boston, en lo que decidía que iba a hacer, mientras ella siguió con los preparativos de su boda, Ángela no hice ningún comentario, supongo que por vergüenza Jane no le dijo que paso entre las dos, yo estaba decidida a responder por mis actos si Ángela me lo preguntaba, pero se comportó igual conmigo, en esas dos semanas decidí aceptar una propuesta de trabajo que me había llegado unos días atrás para hacer investigación en un hospital en Seattle, Arizona estaría cerca en el Grey-Sloan Memorial y sería bueno para mi alejarme de los asesinos seriales, de los locos psicópatas personales que teníamos, sólo eso se me ocurrió madre, Jane no quería verme ni hablar conmigo, y yo me sentía terrible, no pensaba con la cabeza, llegando a Seattle recibí una llamada de Elizabeth Montenegro directora del Instituto de Ciencias Forenses, me ofreció una plaza y comencé a dar clases, tengo una semana de docente y eso es todo madre – le resumí todo, aun así sé que hay lagunas en mi historia y las cuestionara una por una…

C – muy bien, ¿tienes algo más que agregar? – me pregunto muy seria

M – no Madre, esa es mi historia…

C – perfecto, tengo algunas preguntas, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo Jane para que abandonaras todo por lo que habías luchado? – buena esa madre, te lo concedo aprendí de ti

M – yo preferiría no decirlo… - mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

C – si no me dices, no entenderé que es lo que está pasando realmente

M – suspire – está bien…

 _Íbamos por el parque caminando…._

 _J – dime qué es lo que en realidad te molesta Maura, nunca dejaremos de ser amigas si me caso, todo seguirá igual_

 _Para este punto yo estaba cansada de la misma pregunta y reuní todo el valor que tenía, me detuve y detuve a Jane del brazo…_

 _M - ¿quieres la verdad? – Estaba asustada, ella asintió y me miro a los ojos, suspire – te amo_

 _J – yo también te quiero mucho Maura, lo sabes – me miro curiosa, su lado de detective no le funciona para nada en cuestiones personales_

 _M – hace tiempo que yo… yo empecé a sentir cosas por ti, más sentimientos de los que una amiga siente por otra Jane_

 _J – Maura ¿de qué demonios hablas? – me quito la mano de su brazo, empecé a sentir su rechazo_

 _M – de que estoy enamorada de ti – baje mi mirada, sabía lo que se avecinada…_

 _J – ¡es una broma verdad!, ¿dónde está la maldita cámara?, ¿Quién fue?, ¿Frankie?, ¿Korsak?, ¿Frost?_

 _M – Jane nadie me ha pedido que haga esto… yo estoy enamorada de ti…_

 _J - ¡maldita sea Maura!, y por qué ahora, por qué hoy…_

 _M – tú querías la verdad, te la he dicho – estábamos llamando la atención de algunas miradas en el parque_

 _J – no esta verdad Maura, por favor dime que bromeas – me miro suplicante_

 _M – mis ojos ya no pudieron contenerse, mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin yo poder detenerlas – es verdad Jane, yo te amo_

 _J – te di mi amistad, te quiero como a una hermana, te he protegido, ¡dios!, convives con mi familia, son tu familia, no puedes decirme a un mes de mi boda que estas enamorada de mí, y destruir esto Maura – Jane no se lo podía creer, yo menos, me merecía su desprecio, negaba con la cabeza y se le escurrían las lágrimas, se sentía traicionada por mí – me cambio delante de ti, duermo contigo, duermes conmigo, hacemos todo juntas, ¿me ves con deseo cuando hacemos todo eso juntas? – su bravuconería tenía que salir de un momento a otro para protegerse, mi cara hizo una mueca de asombro, jamás le he faltado al respeto – no puedo creerlo Maura, me decepcionas, pensé que jamás me traicionarías, pero te aprovechabas de mí, sin darme cuenta me mirabas como mujer y no como amiga – eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, le di una bofetada…_

 _M - ¡jamás te he faltado al respeto! – Levante la voz – tu eres la que no ve más allá, hace un tiempo que no me cambio donde tu estas, ni dejo que te cambies donde estoy yo, recuérdalo en esa cabeza tuya, hace algún tiempo que cuando te quedas en casa yo no duermo contigo, te quedas en el cuarto de invitados, y cuando me quedo en tu departamento me quedo en el sofá con la excusa de ver un maldito documental, siempre te he respetado… desde que empecé a sentir esto… nunca he hecho nada para que te sintieras incomoda, me conformaba con tu amistad – yo lloraba, ella lloraba, la había abofeteado y eso me dolió en el alma, pero no podía dejar que me dijera esas cosas_

 _J - ¿y no pudiste seguir así? – Me dijo con ese maldito tono sarcástico que tiene - ¿crees que puedo amar a una mujer cómo tu Maura? – ¡ups! Eso me dolió_

 _M – no lo creo Jane, sólo tenía que decirlo_

 _J – has arruinado algo bonito Doctora Isles, mi boda será un maldito desastre_

 _M – lo siento…_

 _J – con sentirlo no se arregla nada, no te quiero ver en mi boda, ni en ningún maldito lugar Maura, no te quiero ver jamás – y se fue del parque…_

M – eso es todo madre, así se terminó todo – le dije con lágrimas en los ojos

C – así que Jane término huyendo y tú también – lo dijo como para si misma

M – Ella dijo que no quería verme por ningún lado y yo desaparecí Madre, de cierta manera sentí que se lo debía

C – estoy en desacuerdo con eso Maura, pero respeto las decisiones que has tomado, igual fue bueno para ti respirar en otro lado, si Jane no supo apreciarte, pues ella se lo pierde…

M – ¿no te molesta que este enamorada de ella?

C – Claro que no hija, quiero tu felicidad y si es una mujer no tengo problema con ella, solo quiero una explicación a todo esto Maura, ¿Por qué no viniste a mí?, yo podría haber estado contigo en todo este proceso

M – la verdad estaba muy asustada, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar ante mis preferencias, es decir, siempre he salido con hombres, pero me enamore de Jane, yo no sabía en ese momento que estaba pasando conmigo

C - ¿ahora lo sabes?

M – Sí madre, ahora lo sé – asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación

C – sobre Lauren ¿Qué pasa con ella? – le sonreía, esto iba a ser difícil de explicar

M – eso… bueno, digamos que se cruzó en mi camino o nos cruzamos en el de ambas por casualidad, tal vez, ha estado conmigo estas dos semanas y lo que he aprendido de ella creo que no se lo voy a poder pagar nunca

C – ya veo, no me cabe duda de que has estado aprendiendo cosas - ¿eso fue una broma por parte de mi madre? - pero no entiendo Maura, amas a Jane pero estabas durmiendo con Lauren esta mañana

M – Madre, no le busques una explicación a lo que pasa entre Lauren y yo… creo que me permití perder el control, cuando nos encontramos mi vida estaba de cabeza, y ella me ofreció un panorama diferente al mío, al modo de ver la vida, he hecho cosas que nunca hice antes, hice locuras unos días, deje de ser la Doctora Isles, para ser simplemente Maura, ahora la doctora y yo ya nos reconciliamos y estamos bien…

C – creo entender tu punto hija, todos tenemos un día para estallar y cada quien lo resuelve a su modo, ¿estarás con ella ahora?

M – solo estaremos juntas una semana más, Lauren tiene que viajar al hospital de Toronto unos meses, tiene que hacer un trabajo para una de sus amigas, después regresara al San Ángel que es donde trabajamos juntas, nos veremos los fines de semana que se pueda escapar pero nada romántico madre, solo seremos amigas…

C – ¡Maura Isles estas demente!, pero ya estas grande y tienes derecho de hacer con tu vida lo que quieras – no sé si me está regañando o no, pero al menos no estaba enojada.

M – algo Madre, pero estoy recuperando la cordura poco a poco – le sonreí, y ella solo negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en el rostro

C - ¿Qué pasara con Jane? – la pregunta del millón.

M – no la buscare, si es lo que piensas madre, yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir y creo que te acabas de enterar que ella también se expreso acerca de ello

C – estaba en shock Maura, no la puedes culpar por su reacción, aunque dijo cosas que no debería haber dicho

M – cuando alguien se enoja se estimula una región cerebral responsable de la honestidad, es probable que me dijera exactamente lo que estaba pensando…

C – pero intento llamarte y lo más importante no se caso, eso quiere decir que de cierta manera tú influiste en ello

M – eso no lo podremos saber, pudo escaparse de la iglesia simplemente por ser Jane Rizzoli, el compromiso le aterra, vivir con Casey debió asustarla, iba a ser para toda la vida, y si Casey fuera más inteligente jamás hubiera hecho que Jane se casara en un iglesia con un montón de gente

C - ¿en dónde debería haber sido esa boda? – me pregunto curiosa

M – en un enorme Jardín sólo con las personas más cercanas a ambos, sin el circo que una boda representa, o en la playa, tiene que ser un lugar en el que Jane no se sienta asfixiada – mi madre sólo asintió con la cabeza

C – ya veo, ¿regresaras a Boston? – pensé mi respuesta por un momento

M – si tengo que hacerlo por cuestiones de trabajo, puede que sí, tengo un año sabático para pensarlo, por ahora permaneceré en Seattle, en el hospital y dando clases, y tengo una petición madre, necesito que te hagas cargo de esto por mi

C – Claro que si hija, dime

M – no quiero que le digas a nadie donde estoy, te daré mi dirección para cuando quieras ir a Seattle, eso sí, la casa es muy sencilla, no hay muchos lujos y no los habrá, sobre mi casa en Boston quiero que le digas a Ángela que regresare en un año y que no se preocupe, que puede seguir ahí el tiempo que ella quiera, que todo sigue igual, yo deje resuelto lo de los gastos de la casa, sobre Jane, Madre por favor no le menciones nada, ni la trates diferente, solo apóyala en lo que puedas, excepto si por algún motivo te pide mi ubicación, en eso no la ayudes.

C - ¿estas segura?

M – si madre, estoy segura.

C – muy bien Maura si así lo quieres así será, ahora ¿puedo pedirte algo yo?

M – por supuesto

C – cuando tengas tiempo, viaja conmigo, llámame y nos tomamos unas vacaciones en algún lugar.

M – mejor cuando tu tengas vacaciones ven a Seattle, te encantara el lugar en el que vivo, te lo puedo prometer Madre.

C – muy bien, entonces así paso todo contigo y Jane en menos de un mes – estaba procesando todo – bueno y ¿ya cenaste?

M – creo que no he comido nada desde anoche, ni siquiera he tenido hambre hasta ahora que lo mencionas…

C – puedo suponer que Lauren tampoco ha comido nada desde anoche ¿verdad? – me sonroje, sonreí y asentí con la cabeza – pues pasemos por ella para bajar a cenar Maura, quiero conocerla – salimos de la habitación y pasamos por Lauren para cenar, mi madre y ella platicaron un rato durante la cena, y congeniaron más, ¡gracias dios!, hubiera sido la cena más incómoda si mi madre la hubiera interrogado sobre lo que paso anoche o esta mañana y medio día…

Al día siguiente regresamos a Seattle, me lleve a Bass conmigo esperaba que le gustara su nuevo patio y su nueva casa, sobre mi Madre hable con ella como dos veces, me informo que Jane solo se quedó tres días en la casa de Nueva York y regreso a Boston, no pregunte más, en lo que respecta a Lauren y a mí, bueno se quedó conmigo toda la semana, nos divertimos, por las noches hacíamos una que otra locura, el fin de semana que siguió al de nuestra visita a Washington, nos fuimos a un parque de diversiones, fue uno de los mejores días, pero todo lo bueno acaba y lo mío con Lauren estaba llegando a su fin, el domingo llegamos a casa por la mañana, habíamos viajado el viernes por la noche para el sábado disfrutar el parque y luego regresamos igual por la noche para pasar nuestro último día juntas, ese domingo nos la pasamos en pijama, viendo pelis y disfrutando de las palomitas, al amanecer la lleve al aeropuerto, su vuelo salía a las 7 de la mañana, ahí nos habíamos encontrado y ahí nos separamos…

NOTA: no sé si entiendan mi punto de la historia, pero espero que les guste… si algo no les gusta estoy abierta a sugerencias para próximas historias, quiero que Maura tenga más protagonismo, en la serie no sale tanto como Jane, pero en nuestros mundos Maura puede hacer lo que quiera, jejeje.


	5. Chapter 5

Parte V

Lauren llego a Boston, no hizo parada en ningún lado iba directamente a hablar con Jane Rizzoli, llego a la comisaria…

L – disculpe ¿se encuentra la detective Jane Rizzoli? – le pregunto al único hombre que se encontraba en la oficina, estaba muy vacío el lugar para ser un comisaria, pero Korsak, cuyo nombre ni siquiera pregunto Lauren y él no se presentó, estaba en su escritorio.

K – Ella no está, la mayoría de los detectives están en un operativo, no debe tardar, ¿Quién la busca?

L – Lauren Lewis – se presentó - seria mucha molestia si pudiera esperarla aquí

K – ¿para que la busca señorita?

L – es un asunto personal – el hombre se estaba poniendo medio enojado.

K – mire, normalmente conozco a la gente que rodea a Jean, y usted no se me hace conocida.

L – es cierto, no soy amiga de la detective Rizolli, soy amiga de Maura Isles, y vengo justamente por eso razón.

K – sorprendido le dijo - ¿sabe usted dónde está?

L – por supuesto que sí…

K - ¿podrías dejarme la ubicación de Maura?, yo hablare con Jane.

L – Señor, solo vine para hablar con la detective, a nadie más le compete este asunto…

K – Maura también es mi familia señorita

L – yo no lo he visto a usted ni a nadie de Boston con ella, todos se quedaron a apoyar a Jane, regresare más tarde… - Lauren se disponía irse cuando Korsak la detuvo

K – hay una cafetería, en el edificio, espere ahí a Jane por favor, si la dejo ir ella me asesinara…

L – Lauren se giró – por supuesto, esperare a la detective en la cafetería, muchas gracias señor – Lauren siempre mantenía la calma, siempre tan serena, iba a extrañar a Maura, pero debía de empujar a Jane a ir por ella, estaban destinadas a estar juntas. Posterior a que se despidieran en el aeropuerto y por mutuo acuerdo, ese día se había acabado su aventura y solo eran amigas, habían pasado unos tres meses de eso, Lauren había viajado dos fines de semana al mes para platicar y salir con Maura a divertirse, ella la veía de mejor ánimo, dedicada a sus trabajos, la verdad es que la Doctora Maura Isles había regresado de nuevo, su mundo se había enderezado de nuevo.

Llegando a la cafetería Lauren pidió un café para esperar a la famosa detective Jane Rizzoli, pero una Ángela curiosa le empezó a hacer plática cuando le entrego el café.

A – disculpe que le pregunte, pero me da curiosidad es que nunca la he visto por aquí, ¿es la nueva forense?

L – Lauren la miro confusa, se imaginó que podía ser Ángela, Maura menciono sus peculiaridades en alguna ocasión – No, yo no trabajo aquí – trato de contestarle amablemente.

A – mi nombre es Ángela Rizzoli – se presentó - vera usted tiene el perfil de ser doctora, se parece mucho a… - no termino la frase…

L – La Dra. Isles – Lauren la termino por ella.

A - ¿La conoce?

L – se estaba cansando de escuchar que si la conocía, esta gente decía querer a Maura pero en tres meses ni siquiera habían podido dar con ella, ¡eran la policía por Dios!, podían encontrar a Maura hasta debajo de una piedra, y ¿Qué no veían las noticias?, Mau era una excelente doctora… - sí

A – ¿vino a buscarla? O a ¿verla?... Maura no está, y no creo que llegue pronto… ¿o usted sabe si vendrá?, ¿acaso quedo con ella de encontrarse aquí?, ¿sabe dónde está? – Ángela le estaba haciendo muchas preguntas, Lauren iba a protestar cuando…

J – Ma deja a la señorita en paz, vino a hablar conmigo, ¿eres Lauren Lewis? – Se acercó a la mesa donde Lauren estaba sentada – ¿puedo tomar asiento?

L – sí, por favor, ¿Jane Rizzoli? – se miraron a los ojos, a Lauren no le agrado pero supo de inmediato porque Maura se había enamorada de la morena, las chicas buenas o se ponen un tatuaje o salen con el clásico chico malo

J – si – le afirmo a Lauren y después se dirigió a su madre - Ma déjanos solas por favor, necesito hablar con ella – Ángela las dejo solas sin protestar y Jane miro a Lauren - dime por qué no sabía de tu existencia, conozco a todos los amigos de Mau y no recuerdo haber escuchado de ti…

L – Maura y yo nos conocimos por casualidad, y nos hicimos buenas amigas, actualmente la veo poco a causa del trabajo, pero ella está mucho mejor que cuando la conocí, he hablado con ella y sé que no la has llamado, ni buscado, tu boda se canceló hace como tres meses y una semana para ser exactos, ¿acaso no la cancelaste por lo que ella te confeso?

J – sabes todo de mí, pero yo no sé nada de ti, ¿Qué demonios hacías con Maura?

L – Nada que te interese y nada que le puedas reprochar, solo vine a darte la dirección de Maura y a decirte que no seas tonta, si la amas deja de perder el tiempo, es cierto que no soy nadie para cuestionarte, pero maldita sea Jane, no te conozco pero estas siendo demasiado dura con esto y estás perdiendo a una gran mujer

J - ¿tú qué sabes? – Jane y la bravuconería de siempre

L – se mucho, no te quieres enfrentar al que dirán, tienes miedo, luchas día con día con delincuentes, pero tienes miedo de ser feliz con Maura, tienes miedo de enfrentar tus sentimientos

J – sabes hice mal en hablar contigo, no quiero saber nada de Maura, ella no quiero saber nada de mi – se levantó de golpe, Lauren la retuvo, la tomo del brazo

L - ¿Por qué piensas eso?

J – no me contesto las llamadas cuando recién se fue, no me ha buscado, supo que no me case y no regreso, ¿Qué quieres que entienda por eso?

L – sólo comprendo una cosa, que de verdad eres egocéntrica o eres la persona más tonta que he conocido – Jane se enojó y empujo a Lauren la cual cayo de sentón pero no se lastimo y desde el piso le dijo a una Jane que caminaba hacia la salida – piensa en porque no ha hecho esas cosas, que le dijiste la última vez que hablaste con ella – Jane se detuvo en la puerta de la salida, se quedó congelada, Ángela observo la escena y se acercó a ayudar a Lauren a ponerse de pie, cuando miraron a la puerta Jane ya no estaba, Lauren supo entonces que su misión estaba cumplida, le dijo a Ángela – podría darle esto a la detective Rizzoli – le extendió una hojita azul con una dirección escrita con una letra que Ángela conocía muy bien, ella la tomo - cuando Jane lo considere correcto ira por ella, sólo asegúrese de que sea pronto o sino ahora si la perderá – dicho esto y dejando a Ángela sin palabras Lauren salió de la comisaria y regreso a Toronto.

Unas horas más tarde el teléfono de la casa de Constance Isles sonó, ella lo atendió desde su estudio…

J – hola Constance, sé que es usted la que atiende, por favor necesito que me ayude en algo – Constance escucho a una Jane algo desesperada, no la había visto desde que fue a visitar a Ángela a Boston, de eso tendría un mes…

C – Hola Jane me da gusto saludarte, ¿en qué te puedo servir?, ¿todo está bien?

J – si… bueno no… es decir todos estamos bien aquí, pero necesito que me ayude en algo, se lo suplico

C – si no me dices que es, no puedo ayudarte

J – hace unas horas una mujer llamada Lauren Lewis vino aquí, necesito que me diga o me confirme si Maura está en Seattle

C - ¿Lauren fue a buscarte?, vaya que sorpresa, esa niña es un encanto

J - ¿Qué?, ¿la conoce?, ¿Qué hacia ella con Maura? – una Constance sorprendida, alzo una ceja y se sentó frente al escritorio, mirando la escultura en la que estaba trabajando…

C – lamento decirte que eso no me corresponde a mí contestártelo, pero si la conozco, la he visto un par de veces… - Jane estaba celosa, pensó.

J – muy bien, le dejo a mi madre la dirección de Maura en Seattle, sólo quiero saber si es correcto…

C – Jane ha pasado algo de tiempo, no me has preguntada por ella en absoluto hasta apenas hoy, solo intentaste comunicarte con ella un par de veces, es decir, antes del día que debías casarte dejaste de buscarla, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Lauren para que cambiaras de opinión? – si quería confirmar la información Jane debía colaborar en esto.

J – algo que pase por alto, yo le dije a Maura muchas cosas feas la última vez que nos vimos y entre ellas que no la quería volver a ver, por eso no me ha buscado, por eso se fue…

C – es cierto, en parte se fue por eso, pero has tenido la oportunidad de preguntarme antes por ella, has tenido siempre un equipo disponible para rastrear su tarjeta de crédito y encontrarla, simplemente ahora que sabes que no estuvo sola quieres ir a buscarla, no lo entiendo… - madre sobreprotectora al ataque

J – Jane dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, era cierto se lo merecía, estaba celosa, no se le ocurrió que Maura pudiera estar haciendo su vida con otra persona, siempre había pensado en ella por eso no se había casado, solo fue muy cobarde para aceptarlo en ese momento y a nadie le había dado explicaciones de porque no se había casado, ni al mismo Casey que regreso al servicio al día siguiente de que lo dejara plantado en la iglesia, ni a su madre que se había cansado de preguntar, tampoco explico porque Maura se había ido y al verle el genio nadie se atrevió a cuestionarla – me lo merezco, lo admito, merezco que me trates así, yo he tenido miedo Constance, desde que ella me dijo lo que sentía por mí, fue como un balde de agua fría, yo también empezaba a sentir cosas por ella, es cierto que no vi muchas señales que ella me daba pero es que no las quería ver, estaba tan concentrada en el trabajo, que pensé que estaba confundida y que se me pasaría, llego Casey y nos dimos una oportunidad, pensé que sería bueno alejarme un poco de Maura emocionalmente, no estaba lista para admitir que me había enamorado de una mujer y no podía hacerle frente a eso…

C – y le hablaste a mi hija de esa manera solo porque si…

J – Constance, cuando intente llamarla era para disculparme pero no me contesto, de hecho a nadie le contesto… lo interprete como que no quería ser buscada ni encontrada, se merecía estar molesta conmigo, pensé que podía seguir con mi vida, pero no pude casarme, no le pude hacer eso a Casey, ni a Maura, ni a mi…

C – y terminaste lastimando a todos y lastimándote tú

J – es cierto, pero ahora que sé que mis palabras la hicieron irse y que no es como yo pensaba, necesito encontrarla… por favor – se hizo el silencio, Jane espero a que Constance contestara ya no tenía más que decir, Constance suspiro

C – voy a decirte algo, admito que como detective de homicidios eres muy buena igual que Maura lo es en su trabajo, pero en relaciones personales ambas son un caso perdido, no entiendo porque me llamas si pudiste confirmarlo en tu trabajo, quiero suponer que quieres confirmar si Maura está sola, quiere que la busques y si no vas a perder el tiempo en ir a buscarla, como madre la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de matarte, pero Maura me odiaría por tan sólo pensar en asesinar a alguien, y le tengo mucho aprecio a Ángela, ahora sobre tu petición Maura hace un tiempo me dijo que si me preguntabas por ella yo no te podía ayudar con eso, lo lamento Jane pero esos fueron los deseos de mi hija.

J – lo entiendo Constance, lo tengo merecido por ser una idiota egocéntrica

C – bien dicho Jane, ahora sólo puedo darte un consejo para regresarte el favor que me hiciste al darme cuento de lo descuida que tenía a mi hija, no pierdes nada con arriesgarte a buscarla, pase lo que pase no tienes ya nada que perder… - Jane capto el mensaje fuerte y claro, tenía que ir tras Maura – y Jane, si le vuelves a hacer daño a Maura… - no la dejo terminar

J – no lo hare Constance, si todo sale bien compensare a Maura por todo.

C – muy bien Jane, espero noticias pronto, fue un gusto saludarte, ahora si me disculpas debo volver al trabajo… - y Constance termino la llamada – ¡niñas! – fue lo único que exclamo

Al día siguiente de la visita de Lauren y la llamada a Constance Isles, Jane llego a la casa de Maura en Seattle, eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, con todo el miedo del mundo toco a la puerta, unos segundos después una rubia muy guapa en boxers abrió la puerta…

A – hola – Arizona identifico a la mujer que frente a ella se encontraba, la había visto en miles de fotos, pero iba a jugar un rato…

J - ¿aquí vive la doctora Maura Isles? – no sabía quién era ella, pero si Maura había salido con Lauren, también podía estar saliendo con esta chica, ¿Qué te pasa Maura, así me amas?, es igual, es mi culpa, pensó Jane, pero si tienes estos gustos… yo no podría competir con ninguna.

A – sí, pero por el momento Maura no está… - ojos azules miraban a unos curiosos ojos color chocolate que la estaban intentando leer.

J - ¿tú eres?

A - ¿tú quién eres?

J – olvídalo hice mal en venir hasta aquí… - Jane se giró para irse pero Arizona la tomo del brazo y la hizo detenerse, Jane se giró para verla.

A – Soy Arizona Robbins, me imagino que tú eres Jane, soy amiga de Maura, tal vez en alguna ocasión te conto de mí, soy su amiga la patinadora – Jane no hizo ningún gesto – doctora, pediatra, trabajo en el Grey-Sloan Memorial

J – si creo que si recuerdo haber escuchado de ti, la verdad es que no estoy segura – ignore muchas cosas de Maura, bien pude haber ignorado cuando me hablaba de ti, se dijo para si misma.

A – Maura es muy reservada acerca de sus conocidos, entendería sino hubiera hablado de mí

J - pero ella te ha hablado de mí

A – ese es un caso muy distinto Jane, pasa por favor – Arizona se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Jane, ella inspecciono la casa

J – ¿esta es tu casa?, ¿Maura vive contigo? – le pregunto curiosa a Arizona

A – toma asiento por favor – Jane entro a la pequeña sala y se sentó en el sofá frente al televisor Arizona se sentó a su lado – esta casa la compro Maura, dijo que quería algo pequeño y sencillo pero cerca del mar, fue lo que pudimos conseguir, o más bien lo único que le gusto, justamente ayer limpiamos y cocinamos en el patio, también es pequeño, pero a Bass le gusta…

J – hace tiempo que no veo a Bass

A – él está muy bien, recuerdo cuando era más pequeño, vivía escondido en nuestro cuarto…

J - ¿conoces a Maura desde hace mucho?

A – por supuesto, desde que éramos niñas, estudiamos en el mismo internado y fuimos a la Universidad juntas

J – pensé que solo me había tenido a mí como amiga…

A – no te desilusiones, si Maura hubiera estado sola no hubiera sobrevivido, la Maura que conocieras ahora sería más robot que humano, aun así el cambio que dio su vida se debe a ti, desde que se mudó a Boston estaba más feliz, más animada, no me gustaba la parte de asesinos seriales ni nada de eso, o que la secuestraran, pero ella estaba feliz ahí…

J – y lo arruine…

A – debo admitir que así es, pero ella también tiene parte de culpa en eso

J - ¿crees que hice bien en buscarla?

A – mi respuesta más sincera es que no, no hiciste bien en buscarla, Maura ahora sonríe y no porque la vida este al cien, sino porque se dio cuenta que debe vivir día a día de la mejor manera posible, y disfrutar de cada momento que la vida le dé, no sé si cuando te vea va a perder ese brillo nuevo que trae, no quiero que eso pase Jane, pero ya estás aquí, así que no te puedes echar para atrás…

J – y… ¿si no me perdona?

A – pues no creas que será fácil, pero debes hacer tu lucha… ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para venir?

J – por tonta…

A – bueno, sabes, yo debo irme – se levantó del sofá

J – pero no te vayas por mí, Maura se enojara si no te ve aquí, si me ve a mí aquí…

A – si me quedo me matara por dejarte entrar y no negar que vivía aquí, a parte sólo la estaba esperando para ir de paseo, el cual puedo hacer yo sola, Maura llega siempre después de las siete treinta, pero creo que hoy tenía una práctica de algo porque iba con ropa casual, bueno me iré a cambiar, te quedas en tu casa y no huyas – Arizona subió al segundo piso de la casa de Maura, decidió que se quedaría en otro lugar para darle espacio a Maura y Jane pero estaría cerca por si Maura la necesitaba, después de unos quince minutos bajo – le dices a Maura que salí por favor, que no se preocupe por mí y que si necesita algo estoy cerca – se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de abrir, le dijo – y Jane, si la vuelves a destrozar iré por ti, odio que me haga correr en las mañanas, odio su faceta deportiva a causa de ti – Arizona rio, Jane la acompaña con una simple sonrisa, pero luego Arizona se puso seria – es cierto Jane, si la vuelves a lastimar yo me asegurare de que jamás vuelvas a verla, la animare para que acepte un mejor empleo y hare que no puedas encontrarla – dicho esto salió de la casa, Jane se sorprendió por lo dicho por Arizona, pero no huiría, esta vez le haría frente a lo que sentía…


	6. Chapter 6

Parte VI

Maura llego a casa a las ocho, se le había hecho tarde jugando con sus alumnos en una práctica, les había regalado una visita a los laboratorios del hospital San Ángel donde ella trabajaba en la rehidratación de cadáveres, observo que las luces estaban apagadas y se le hizo extraño, Arizona a esta hora debía estar preparando la comida en boxers o con la música a todo volumen bailando por toda la casa, entro, encendió las luces, dejo su maletín cerca de la puerta, pero al llegar a la sala se quedó petrificada…

M – tu… - Jane observo que Maura no iba vestida como acostumbraba siempre, llevaba unos converse blancos, unos jeans azul oscuro, una camisa negra pegadita, se había hecho una coleta con su acostumbrado fleco, y traía una gabardina blanca, siempre elegante Maura, hasta así te ves muy guapa.

J - ¿yo? – dijo dudosa

M - ¿Dónde está Arizona? – le pregunte, mi mente se quedó en blanco, cuando se trataba de Jane mi maldito IQ de 150 no servía de nada

J – hola Jane, ¿Cómo has estado?, bien y ¿tu Maura?, también bien

M – no tengo tiempo para tu sarcasmo ¿Dónde está Arizona? – le dije fríamente

J – salió, dijo algo de un paseo, que lo tomaría ella sola y que le llamaras si necesitabas algo, que estaría por ahí.

M – muy bien, te quedas en tu casa iré a buscarla, siéntete libre de irte cuando gustes – me dispuse a salir de ahí, me aproximaba a la puerta cuando Jane se acercó a mí y me detuvo, me gire, quede entre la puerta y Jane, quede tan cerca de ella que pude volver a ver esos ojos color chocolate que tanto me gustaban - ¿Qué quieres Jane? – Jane puso sus manos en mis caderas y me empujo para que quedara pegada a la puerta y no pudiera escapar

J – a ti – lo dijo mirándome a los ojos

M - ¿Por qué ahora Jane?, estoy muy cansada para esto… - trate de zafarme pero Jane era más fuerte que yo, siempre lo había sido

J – estas más delgada Mau, ¿has estado haciendo ejercicio?, cambiaste tu look…

M – Jane no tengo tiempo para socializar contigo, mi amiga está de vacaciones y le prometí un paseo – forcejee para quitarme el agarre de Jane pero no me lo permitió…

J – al menos escúchame, tengo algo que decirte

M – suéltame y te escuchare

J - ¿de verdad?

M – sabes que no se mentir, lo hare, te escuchare – Jane por fin me soltó, no me moví de donde estaba por lo que ella entendió que ahí debía decirlo todo

J – te amo - ¿Qué? Así de fácil Jane – esas palabras que te dije la última vez que nos vimos era mi miedo hablando, no quería perder lo único bueno que tenía Maura, a ti, si iniciábamos algo, todo esto estaría perdido, pero no entendí que nuestra amistad ya era diferente a partir de ahí, siempre hemos estado juntas y hecho todo juntas éramos una pareja sin serlo, solo que estaba más concentrada en mi para verlo, dame la oportunidad de reparar esos errores Maura, fuiste muy valiente al decirme tus sentimientos, yo fui una cobarde al querer hacer todo fácil, al no querer enfrentar a mi familia y a la sociedad, era difícil para mí, me conoces, pero quiero ser valiente ahora, estoy lista para eso y para esto Maura – se acercó a mí y sin ningún aviso me beso, así no imaginaba nuestro primer beso, la empuje y me separe de ella

M – y… ¿Qué esperas?... que te diga que te perdono y ya está… - a este punto estoy agotada ya de esto, solo pude soltar un suspiro…

J – estoy completamente enamorada de ti Maura, estoy dispuesta a reparar el daño que te hice ofreciéndote todo de mí, no puedo regresar el tiempo para hacerlo bien, lo que sí puedo hacer es hacerlo bien ahora, me demore en venir porque pensé que tu no querías verme, supuse que Constance te dijo que no me case, y pensé que si no habías regresado después de eso era porque no querías saber de mí, y ayer supe que yo fui la que te alejo con mis palabras por eso no me habías buscado - ahí estaba con su discurso caballeroso conmoviéndome, y yo queriendo irme directo a sus brazos

M – ¿Ayer?, ¿Qué paso ayer?

J – una chica rubia fue a la comisaria y me hizo darme cuenta que no debía esperar más, que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, me hizo ver las cosas y tome el valor para venir aquí…

M – Lauren… - lo dije en un susurro – ósea que si ella no hubiera hablado contigo no estarías aquí

J – con el tiempo me hubiera dado cuenta que yo hice que desaparecieras de Boston y hubiera venido a buscarte, mil veces lo quise hacer Maura créeme pero me arrepentía porque tenía miedo que me rechazaras – una lagrima corrió por su mejilla derecha, tuve la intención de limpiarla y lo hice, ella se dejó, no dijo nada

M – no tengo ni la menor idea de qué hacer Jane, estoy muy cansada para esto, pase un mes difícil a partir de la última vez que hablamos, pero me dieron la mejor lección de vida en dos semanas, viví cosas maravillosas, aprendí a dejar ir las cosas cuando se tienen que ir y aprendí a amarte libremente, pensé que no te vería en un largo tiempo, ¡dios!, estoy muy bien en Seattle Jane, ¿Por qué ahora?

J – lo siento Maura, siento si vuelvo a poner tu mundo de cabeza – a mira si sabe que mi vida estuvo de cabeza por su culpa – pero tenías que saber que estoy dispuesta a amarte, que ya te amo y que te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo - qué puedo decir, me miraba a los ojos y supe reconocer que su dolor era real, que sus palabras eran ciertas, pero no sé cómo reaccionar a eso, no pensé que al llegar a mi casa esta noche ella estuviera aquí, tan abierta, tan expuesta, pero no tenía palabras para decirle, eso era la verdad del asunto, quería estar enfadada gritarle por todo, pero no lo estaba, simplemente me quede en blanco, mi amor lo había tenido siempre y aun lo tiene pero no tengo nada que decirle por el momento, ¿estoy en shock? – tienes algo que decirme Maura

M – que eres la persona más inoportuna del mundo Jane Rizzoli, mi vida estaba bien, vienes y llegas a mi casa y me dices las cosas más dulces que alguna vez le has dicho a alguien, también eres la persona más lenta que conozco, tres meses y dos malditas semanas de tu vida para encontrarme y te toma diez malditos minutos volver a poner mi vida al revés, cuando me consto veinte mil ciento sesenta minutos componerla – solo negaba con la cabeza y lloraba, algo le tenía que decir y sólo se me ocurrió esto

J – Maura – intento tocarme pero me aleje – sé que te he hecho daño y no lo quiero hacer más, también he pasado los peores cuatro meses de mi vida, desde que me dijiste hasta hoy que no has estado conmigo, no le dije nunca a nadie que paso entre tú y yo, no he dado explicaciones sobre porque cancele la boda en el último minuto, para mi madre soy un alma en pena y se ha cansado de preguntar y de intentar ayudarme, luche conmigo misma hasta que acepte la realidad de mi vida, estaba enamorada de una mujer, de mi mejor amiga, de la doctora Maura Isles, tal vez no fue tanto que la chica apareciera ayer en la comisaria, yo estaba ya lista para hacerle frente a esto, ella fue una señal de que era correcto lo que mi instinto me decía – esas palabras…

 _Le diste a Jane el mejor regalo que podemos dar 'tu corazón', fue lo mejor que hiciste, decirle como te sentías al respecto, de aquí en adelante lo que pase ella lo decide, si siente algo por ti estará igual que tú, tratando de componer su vida, y en el momento que ella sienta es el correcto vendrá por ti…_

J – ya no tengo nada que decir Maura, lo más importante es que sepas que te amo, que si estas dispuesta a perdonarme estoy dispuesta a darte lo mejor de mí y enfrentarme a lo que sea, jamás me arrepentiré de dejar que este sentimiento hacia ti creciera, que no estuvieras este tiempo me hizo darme cuenta de lo vital que eras en mi vida y de cuanto te puedo extrañar, sé que no tienes las palabras correctas ahora porque no has sacado tu estado google, es muy raro dejarte sin palabras – eso era muy cierto – regresare a Boston esperando tu respuesta, puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites un día, una semana, un mes, un año o veinte que yo estaré esperando por esa respuesta, aunque no llegue… - Jane se acercó a mí y me beso de nuevo, esta vez me permití sentir, sus labios eran suaves y delgados, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, se separó lentamente de mí y mis ojos se abrieron igual de lento, nos miramos – ahora debo irme Maura, cuando estés lista hablaremos – y salió de casa, dejándome ahí parada frente a la puerta con el sabor de sus labios, cuando reaccione, me dirigí a abrir la puerta, pero ya no vi a Jane, solo me encontré con una Arizona sentada en los escalones de la entrada, me senté a su lado.

A – por la cara que tenía Jane al salir de aquí, creo que no le fue muy bien – me dijo, me miro y me paso un brazo por la espalda para abrazarme, aunque no lo crean yo ya no estaba llorando.

M – ni mal

A – no te entiendo

M – me congele, no estaba preparada para escuchar tantas cosas tan lindas viniendo de Jane Rizzoli

A – ¿y eso… es bueno o malo?, no era lo que querías, verla llegar por esa puerta y que te dijera que te amaba – suspire, ya no entendía nada de mí, pero si algo he aprendido en este tiempo es que las cosas pasan por algo y ahí estaba mi chance.

M – Arizona cuatro meses para escuchar esto… no sé cómo reaccionar, la quiero, pero estoy… no sé

A – ¿en blanco?, no sabes cómo responder, lo entiendo, me extrañaría si lo hubieras tomado diplomáticamente como acostumbras, esto se toma así Maura – me sonrió – uno deja que los sentimientos fluyan, debes dejar que la confusión se apodere de ti y luego vendrá la respuesta – a qué demonios te refieres Arizona, claro que no le iba a preguntar, debía entenderlo yo sola – si a mí me sorprendió que después de tanto tiempo se apareciera puedo imaginar como debes estar tú, ahora cuéntame exactamente que paso – le conté todo, ella solo asentía con la cabeza – muy bien, bueno entonces vayamos a dormir un rato para que pienses que hacer.

M – ¿podemos ir al jardín, sentarnos en esos camastros que acabamos de comprar y embriagarnos con varias botellas de vino caro a la luz de la luna? – Arizona me sonrió

A – por supuesto que sí mi querida Doctora Isles… - Y así chicos terminamos borrachas y dormidas en los camastros del jardín, desperté con una resaca terrible, pero tuve que irme a trabajar, lo que haría respecto a mi relación con Jane lo resolvería en el transcurso de la semana, Arizona dijo que dejara que la confusión se apoderara de mí, que la respuesta llegaría en el momento adecuado, por lo mientras mi vida ya no se detendría por Jane, mi trabajo y mis clases requerían mi atención.

El viernes de esa misma semana en la que Jane se apareció por mi puerta llegue a casa a mi hora acostumbrada, Arizona se encontraba en el patio escuchando música, recostada en el camastro, con una botella de vino abierta y dos copas sobre la mesa que estaba entre el camastro que ella siempre ocupaba y el mío, me acomode igual que ella desasiéndome de mis zapatillas, tome la copa que estaba al lado y comencé a poner atención a la música.

 _Yo no soy para ti una huella en la arena, que se borra entre olas de un mar que no espera, tampoco soy un minuto en tu tiempo, que no tenga futuro diluido en lo eterno._

 _Ya está marcado mi cuerpo en tu cuerpo, mi nombre en tus labios con fuego, voy a ser parte de tu historia hasta el final, yo no me iré jamás, mi amor es inmortal, no hay despedidas cuando se ama de verdad, yo no me iré jamás, pues si la muerte es el olvido, entre nosotros eso no sucederá._

A - ¿Has pensado ya qué harás con Jane? – me dijo sin abrir los ojos, ella estaba disfrutando del vino, de la música y de la noche, no habíamos tocado este tema desde que Jane vino.

M – no, en realidad no he pensado en ello.

A – sabes que si decides perdonarla nadie te dirá que está mal, ¿verdad?

M - ¿Cuál que es tu punto?

A – Que no estas molesta con ella porque simplemente no puedes estarlo, gracias a ella conociste a la maravillosa Lauren, hiciste cosas que en tu sano juicio jamás hubieras hecho, si estabas dolida, cabreada y jodidamente triste eso quedo en el pasado hace mucho – guarde silencio

 _Déjame ser una ruta de estrellas, y llevarte a mi espacio bailar abrazados, soy esa línea de amor en tu mano, soy el destino que Dios te ha dictado._

 _Ya está marcado mi cuerpo en tu cuerpo, mi nombre en tus labios con fuego, voy a ser parte de tu historia hasta el final, yo no me iré jamás, mi amor es inmortal, no hay despedidas cuando se ama de verdad, yo no me iré jamás, pues si la muerte es el olvido, entre nosotros eso no sucederá._

 _Si mi corazón se para, se quedará mi alma, mirando con tu mirada, pues si la muerte es el olvido, entre nosotros eso no sucederá._

M – tienes razón no estoy molesta y al mismo tiempo eso hace que me enfade, no puedo odiarla por odiarla

A – ¿y por qué no has ido a buscarla?

M – no sé… - en realidad era cierto no sabía que más quería, Jane se había abierto para mí y yo simplemente deje que regresara a Boston

A – estas regresando a tomarte las cosas diplomáticamente como siempre – me miro

M – puede ser, ¿pero qué quieres? – le pregunte confusa

A – que dejes de perder el maldito tiempo y dejes de comportarte de nuevo, recuerdas la Maura que eras antes de que Jane viniera aquí, volviste a escudarte después de su visita, y como sé que mi Maura está ahí y solo se guardó por unos días porque es lo que se espera de ella, compostura, quiero que dejemos de fingir que no quieres tomar un avión a Boston e ir por ella, así que tienes los boletos de avión sobre la barra de la cocina, son de ida y vuelta porque sé que debes regresar a tu trabajo el lunes y Maura recuerda esto, solo te lo digo por si ya lo olvidaste – dijo antes de que yo protestara – hay cosas a las que no debemos buscarle una explicación, no estas molesta y quieres vivir tu vida con ella, así que solo vívelo, no busques excusas… - bebió tranquilamente de su copa de vino

 _Voy a ser parte de tu historia hasta el final, yo no me iré jamás, mi amor es inmortal, no hay despedidas cuando se ama de verdad, yo no me iré jamás, pues si la muerte es el olvido, entre nosotros eso no sucederá._

 _Eso no sucederá, mi amor es inmortal, no hay despedidas cuando se ama de verdad_

M – no voy a dejar todo por ella de nuevo – no me moví de mi asiento, Arizona me miro curiosa, la realidad era que ya había perdido a Jane una vez, y la deje ir, no pensé que ella llegaría a ir por mí, después de cuatro meses, me resultaba imposible creerlo, pero ahí estaba la oportunidad que buscaba, no estoy molesta ni tampoco la odio pero es que no quiero caer así como así, ella me hizo esperarla, ¿yo por qué no puedo hacerlo?

A – Maura Isles, ¿acaso es orgullo lo que detecto? – me miro con una sonrisa

M – cállate Arizona – sonreí

A – apúrate o perderás el vuelo – rio a carcajadas, me puse de pie, me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla.

M – ¿sabes que eres la mejor?

A – por supuesto, te espero el lunes yo cuidare a Bass por ahora – sonrió

Me fui de casa lo más rápido que pude, el avión se haría cuatro horas y media aproximadamente, no me lleve nada solo mi bolso y me cambie de ropa por una más cómoda, el vuelo que compro Arizona salía a las diez treinta, apenas y pude abordar casi me deja, llegue a Boston a las tres de la mañana y me dirigí al apartamento de Jane, toque el timbre, estaba muy, muy nerviosa igual o peor que cuando le dije que la amaba… escuche pasos, alguien venía a abrir la puerta, una Jane recién levantada en shorts, y una playera de la policía de Boston se apareció delante de mí, hermosa, siempre hermosa Jane.

J – Mau – me sonrió, bueno a lo que iba, me lance a besarla, ahora o nunca, ya ambas habíamos perdido el tiempo y no lo quería desperdiciar ni un momento más, ella correspondió a mi beso y me jalo para que entrara, cerró la puerta, me acorralo entre la pared y ella, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo desde mis hombros a mis caderas y ahí se estaciono, mis manos estaba rodeando su cuello, estaba disfrutando esos besos, por tanto tiempo los anhele, de pronto sentí que estaba desamarrando mi gabardina, se separó de mí, me vio a los ojos, no sé qué vio en ellos, pero siguió con sus planes, me la quito y la dejo caer al piso, rápidamente me robo un beso y devoro mi boca, mil sensaciones se apoderaban de mí, si moría ahora sería muy feliz, Jane metió sus manos bajo mi playera acaricio mi abdomen, desabrocho mis jeans y poco a poco subió sus manos para deshacerse de mi playera, se dedicó a besarme y a desvestirme tan lentamente que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando quede en ropa interior, me siguió guiando por el pasillo a su dormitorio mientras íbamos besándonos, quedamos frente a la cama, nos separamos para respirar, nos miramos, ambas agitadas y excitadas, yo con todo el nerviosismo del mundo me acerque de nuevo a ella, le quite su playera, y ¡dios mío!, no había sostén, mis ojos se quedaron fijos en ella pero recobre la compostura y seguí desnudándola para observarla completa y apreciar su bien trabajado cuerpo, baje esos shorts y como sospeche tampoco había ropa debajo de ellos…

M – eres muy bella Jane, tanto físicamente como en tu interior – una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla – ¿Qué pasa cariño? – se había arrepentido de esto – si no quieres seguir adelante, no tenemos que hacerlo Jane, no te preocupes, mira que esto no es… - me beso para callarme y borrar el miedo y la inseguridad que se estaba apoderando de mi

J – no es eso Maura, te deseo bastante, no sabes cuánto, solo me puse sentimental, estás conmigo y no me lo creo, pensé que no vendrías, que ya te había perdido… - ahora yo la bese

M – estoy aquí para ti Jane – dicho esto nos fundimos en un beso tan apasionado que me dejo, bueno nos dejó sin aliento, Jane se deshizo del resto de mi ropa y llegamos a la cama, nos conocimos por primera vez con el tacto, la acaricie por todos lados, bese cada parte de su cuerpo, pensé que iba a estar nerviosa, ella jamás había estado con una mujer pero si lo estaba me lo ocultaría porque es Jane Rizzoli y nunca le tiene miedo a nada, sentí cada escalofrió que mi toque le causaba, escuche cada gemido que mis caricias le provocaban, probé todo de Jane, la devore, ahora era para mí, solo mía, estando sobre ella, me acerque a su oreja y dirigí mi mano izquierda entre sus piernas, coloque mi brazo libre sobre la cama para poder moverme con facilidad – Jane, cariño, necesito que respires, y cuando quieras que esto pare me dices – le susurre en su oreja, Jane solo hizo un ruido muy extraño, y yo continúe con lo que estaba haciendo, toque las partes más escondidas de Jane en lo que besaba su cuello, Jane estaba tan agitada y tan excitada que gemía cada vez más, hice un par de movimientos más, masajee un poco más fuerte y exploto, me mordió mi hombro izquierdo para no gritar y dejo un pequeño recuerdo en el, cuando se relajó de nuevo y las vibraciones de su orgasmo se detuvieron aleje mi mano de aquel lugar tan sensible para mi Jane, me acomode al lado de ella y le bese la mejilla

J – eso ha sido maravillo Maura – me dijo cuándo se relajo

M – ha sido fantástico Jane, eres muy hermosa, te extraño demasiado cada día

J – me has perdonado por esas cosas que dije – me pregunto viéndome a los ojos

M – Jane no quiero que hablemos de eso, quiero pedirte que empecemos de cero, eso no paso, esto, lo que estamos haciendo ahora es lo que cuenta y nada más

J – ¿y eso está bien para ti?

M – si te tengo ahora Jane no dejare que el pasado opaque esta noche ni las que siguen, solo quiero amarte y ya, solo tú y yo eso es lo importante – para mi sorpresa Jane se abalanzo sobre mí, y me beso, se puso sobre mi

J – Maura no sé si lo que voy a hacer este bien, pero puedes enseñarme – le sonreí

M – instinto Jane - fue lo único que dije y ella lo entendió perfecto…

El resto de la noche lo disfrutamos, saben Lauren tenía razón, cuando haces el amor con la persona de la cual estas enamorada sientes que estas flotando en el aire, que eres tan ligero como una pluma, es la sensación más maravillosa del mundo… esta noche fue mágica.

NOTA: Canción Inmortal de Gloria Trevi


	7. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Entre mis sueños escuche unos pasos aproximarse a la habitación, sentí que Jane estaba conmigo, así que deduje que ella no era la que se dirigía al cuarto, no podía despertar, estaba tan agotada, Jane y yo recuperamos de más el tiempo perdido, pero estoy muy feliz, esperen… la única persona que tiene llave del departamento de Jane es… un grito despertó rápidamente a Jane y a mi…

A – ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – yo solo me senté en la cama, muy apenada por supuesto, estaba desnuda solo enrollada con las sabanas de la cama de Jane y Ángela ahí, Jane se sentó en la cama me observo, observo a su madre, observo hacia donde la mirada de Ángela se dirigía, es decir a mi sostén y mis pantis que estaban regadas por el cuarto, y la "pijama" de Jane también, mi ropa la cual Ángela traía en la mano la debió haber recogido del pasillo.

J – Ma, puedes salir un momento para que podamos vestirnos, por favor – o vaya, el sexo le mejora el ánimo, hasta dice por favor, tomare nota de esto para futuras ocasiones, Ángela se sorprendió a la petición amable de Jane, y yo solo le sonreí a una Jane que se le notaba en la cara lo satisfecha que estaba por la noche anterior.

A – ¿acaso me dijiste por favor? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Maura que le has hecho? Y… ¿no estabas en Seattle? – se dirigió a mí, no sabía si reírme o no, Jane contesto por mi…

J – no debí darte las llaves de mi departamento, te dije que cuando vinieras llamaras Ma, o al menos tocaras – Jane se levantó de la cama, envuelta en la sabana y recogió su pijama la cual se puso envuelta en la sabana mientras hablaba con Ángela

A – llame por teléfono al menos cinco veces y toque, tu no me escuchaste, me preocupe por ti, pero veo que estabas ocupada – me dirigió una mirada la cual no supe identificar

J – Ma dejemos que Maura se vista – y empujo a Ángela para que saliera de la habitación, recogí mi ropa interior y me vestí, era hora de hacerle frente a Ángela Rizzoli, salí del cuarto, Jane preparaba café, me acerque a ella y me tendió una tasa, le sonreí, Ángela nos miraba impaciente desde el sofá, bueno al menos no exploto o salió con un comentario de mal gusto - ¿Cómo estas?

M – muy bien Jane ¿y tú?... ¿no te has arrepentido?

J – Jamás me arrepentiría Maura… te quiero conmigo siempre, quédate aquí – me dijo con una mirada tan tierna, esta Jane me derretía más que la ruda…

M - ¿Qué significa eso?

J – que vivas conmigo, en cuanto termines tus compromisos en Seattle, podrías mudarte aquí – una sonrisa cubrió mi rostro

M – o tú a mi casa…

J – o podríamos comprar algo nuevo para las dos – este día iba de sorpresa en sorpresa…

M – es una excelente idea, solo debo de terminar mi trabajo con la rehidratación de cadáveres, si tengo éxito…

J – podrás patentar la solución que descubriste, mucho más eficiente que las que hay ahora

M - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

J – hice unas llamadas – me sonrió – Arizona menciono algo de eso cuando estuve en tu casa, dijo algo de que llevaste a tus alumnos al hospital donde trabajabas y quise averiguar que hacías o bueno que habías hecho en este tiempo, un contacto me dijo que el Hospital financiaba tu investigación en sus laboratorios, sabía que tu trabajo no podía ser tan distinto al que hacías aquí – seguía con esa sonrisa

M – eres una caja llena de sorpresas – les vuelvo a decir, el día iba de sorpresa en sorpresa

J – y faltan dos meses para que se terminen las clases ¿podrías dar clases en Boston? – me puso una carita tan linda

M – por supuesto que sí, solo que conservare mi casa en Seattle, así podremos ir cuando queramos, Arizona puede cuidarla, de hecho vive con otras compañeras, le diré que se quede, el Grey-Sloan Memorial queda como a cuarenta minutos de la casa y sé que le gusta estar ahí

J – entonces en estos dos meses podemos alternarnos para vernos los fines de semana, yo puedo ir a Seattle, tu puedes venir a Boston, bueno solo haremos eso un mes, y pido mis vacaciones me deben muchas, así que puedo pasarme un mes contigo – esto no estaba pasando ¿Quién era ella y que había hecho con Jane?, mi sonrisa se extendió por todo mi rostro.

M - ¿de verdad no estoy soñando?

J – no Maura no es un sueño, esto en realidad está pasando – y me beso ahí delante de Ángela para confirmarme que en efecto ella y yo estábamos oficialmente juntas, Ángela se aclaró la garganta y Jane recordó que debíamos hablar con ella, nos dirigimos a donde estaba y nos sentamos frente a ella – Ma, pues creo que no tengo mucho que decir, ya nos viste durmiendo juntas y me has visto besarla, la amo y si Maura quiere voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con ella – Ángela sólo abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, yo mire a Jane, me acababa de decir de mudarnos juntas y de buenas a primeras me está proponiendo casi casi matrimonio, me tomo de la mano y me sonrió, yo le sonreí, y solo pude afirmarle con un movimiento de cabeza y con una cara de boba que ustedes podrán imaginarse

A - ¿Quién demonios eres y que has hecho con Jane Rizzoli? – Ángela estaba impactada, yo lo estaba…

J – Ma, es simple lo aceptas o no y si no lo aceptas pues… - Ángela recupero el habla

A – por supuesto que si hija, solo estoy conmocionada, Maura – se dirigió a mí – me da gusto verte hija, dame un abrazo – le sonreí y le di un abrazo

M – a mi también me da gusto verte, te he echado mucho de menos

A – supongo que extrañas todo

M – sí, la verdad es que sí

A – miren, hace tiempo que ustedes se quieren, solo que ni Constance ni yo entendemos como ambas pueden ir por la vida - se dirigió a Jane - encerrando criminales, sobreviviendo a disparos y asesinos seriales personales – se dirigió a mí – y haciendo descubrimientos importantes, cambiando la historia, descubriendo la vida de una persona solo por un hueso o un diente, y no pudieron simplemente hacerle frente a lo que estaban sintiendo, tu – se volvió a dirigir a Jane – le tuviste miedo a ese sentimiento, no le tienes miedo a una bala pero si a amar a una mujer, pensé que te había criado mejor – negó con la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo a mí – y si yo fuera tu ni le hablara – soltó una carcajada, yo también reí y Jane hizo lo mismo, Ángela nunca iba a cambiar – sean felices chicas y vivan en el ahora, lo que paso paso y ya no podemos cambiarlo pero pueden vivir un bonito presente

J – y futuro Ma – dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo estaba enamora, ella también, y no podía ser más feliz

M – te amo Jane

J – te amo Maura


End file.
